C'est ce qu'on peut appeler le destin
by steffy12
Summary: Pour elle, ce qui était supposé être une simple soirée terminant une journée de vacances d'été s'avérera en fait le début d'une histoire d'amitié, puis d'amour entre elle...et lui. Pourtant, si on leur avait dit qu'un jour ils s'aimeraient...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit…un très long moment en fait. Mais bon, ce qui est important, c'est que je sois de retour. Je ne promets rien, il est trop facile de faire des promesses sans pouvoir les tenir. Donc, cette fict datant d'il y a vraiment trop longtemps, je l'ai retapé. (quelques bonnes raisons : entre autres, je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais planifié pour la fin. Dilemme qui semble mineur, mais qui est en fait essentiel…) Bref, voilà ce que ça donne. J'ai dû modifier quelques petites choses dans tous les chapitres, relisez donc tout même si par miracle vous vous rappelez de quoi il était question il y a deux ans. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs! Tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment ne change rien pour vous! Allons-y! Prise 3!

Introduction  
Il faisait noir. Même la faible lueur des réverbères n'arrivait pas à percer l'obscurité totale. Dehors, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Même le chat de couleur flamme couché sur le muret devant la maison du coin de la rue respectait ce silence. Il gardait les yeux fermés, faisant simplement bouger ses oreilles en quête d'un bruissement, d'un frôlement ou d'un quelconque signe qui pourrait l'avertir de la venue d'une souris, d'un oiseau...ou d'autre chose. Soudain, il se redressa, les oreilles aux aguets, les yeux fixés en direction du réverbère le plus proche. Un pop sonore se fit entendre et une silhouette noire apparue. Le chat figea, tous ses muscles en alerte, prêt à fuir.  
La silhouette tourna lentement sur elle-même, fit un pénible pas, réussit à en esquisser un deuxième, puis s'écroula sur le sol. Avec un effort qui lui sembla extrême, elle se traîna hors du cercle de lumière que projetait sur elle le réverbère laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol gazonneux à trois mètre du muret ou se tenait le chat. Celui-ci, les yeux toujours fixant la masse sombre, s'approcha lentement, reniflant l'air en quête d'une odeur. Puis, comme dans un sursaut, il cracha, rebroussa chemin et détala. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil d'une maison à quelques mètres de là et gratta furieusement la porte.

1ère partie  
Hermione éteignit la lumière du salon en bâillant. Ses parents étaient partis et elle avait travaillé toute la soirée à un exercice d'arithmancie particulièrement difficile que le professeur Vector leur avait donné en devoir de vacances. Elle était exténuée. Elle commença à monter les escaliers lorsqu'elle entendit des miaulements et des grattements à la porte. Elle ralluma la lumière et alla débarrer les nombreuses serrures.

–Quelle idée de sortir à cette heure Pattenrond, marmonna-t-elle en levant finalement le dernier sort qui gardait la porte close. À peine l'eut-elle ouverte que le matou se rua à l'intérieur, passant entre ses jambes, et courut se réfugier dans la pièce la plus proche.

–Que t'arrive-t-il Pattenrond? demanda Hermione en jetant un oeil au bout de queue orangé qui dépassait de sous le fauteuil du salon , tu as vu quelque chose dehors?

Elle scruta les alentours et la vit. Une masse sombre, effondrée sur le gazon devant chez elle, à quelques mètres du muret que son père avait construit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle figea. Elle fut sur le point de refermer la porte lorsqu'une pensée lui vint. Et si c'était quelqu'un de blessé? Lentement, elle s'avança le long de l'allée, pointant sa baguette devant elle. Une brise d'air froid comme on en avait toujours dans la soirée depuis que les détraqueurs se promenaient en liberté dans Londres traversa sa robe de chambre, malgré son épaisseur, mais c'est à peine si elle la sentie. Tout son esprit était en alerte. Ses yeux fixaient la silhouette , de plus en plus précise, essayant de percer l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, la personne (si c'en était une) bougea. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul et pointa sa baguette vers elle. La silhouette murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment.

-Qui êtes-vous, dit-elle avec force tout en renforçant sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Be…besoin d'aide…ne…veut plus…Voldemort…torturé…quelqu'un…besoin d'aide…murmura faiblement la silhouette.

-Qui êtes-vous, répéta Hermione méfiante.

-Besoin d'aide, dit la silhouette de plus en plus faiblement, je suis…Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure si bas qu'Hermione ne l'entendit pas. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus la baguette toujours levée et contourna le corps en essayant d'apercevoir un visage. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle pétrifia. Non! Drago Malefoy! Elle recula. C'était un piège!

Pourtant, un détail l'empêcha de retourner chez elle en courant. Autour de Drago s'étendait lentement une flaque de sang. Elle se rapprocha. Pouvait-elle le laisser ici, devant chez elle, mourant? Après tout, c'était un Mangemort...Non, cela aurait été un crime, même pour un Mangemort…de plus qu'il paraissait vraiment mal en point. Sa jambe formait un drôle d'angle et il avait une grosse plaie au front.

–Petrificus totalus! s'exclama-t-elle la baguette pointée sur lui après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça...

Elle regarda aux alentours nerveusement, fit apparaître un brancard et fit léviter Malefoy dessus. Avec précaution, elle fit léviter le brancard jusque dans la maison. Ensuite, elle referma et barra soigneusement la porte d'entrée. Elle monta le brancard dans la chambre d'amis tout en se maudissant pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle installa Malefoy, toujours immobilisé, sur le lit. Son regard croisa alors la fenêtre. Elle alla prestement fermer les rideaux. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

–Respire, se dit-elle sans grande conviction, c'est juste Malefoy…. Juste un Mangemort ouais, dit au même moment une autre voix dans sa tête. Hermione soupira. Avoir un Mangemort sous son toit était risqué. Devait-elle appeler le ministère? Non, bien sûr. De quoi aurait-elle l'air en annonçant : Malgré la protection que vous avez bien voulu me fournir, j'ai recueilli un Mangemort chez moi et il est blessé…non, c'était trop stupide. Elle devait se débrouiller seule maintenant. En rentrant Malefoy chez elle, elle venait de se fermer l'accès à toute aide possible. Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée, pensa-t-elle en se tapant le front, bravo Hermione, ça c'était sûrement la plus brillante chose que tu aie fait dans ta vie! Elle jeta un regard vers le lit. «Je me déteste, dit-elle à voix haute. Elle ajouta à l'intention de Malefoy, figé sur le lit : -Et je te déteste aussi! Puis elle lança dans un soupir exaspéré: -Grâce à ton prestigieux statut de Mangemort, je devrai te soigner moi-même…bouge pas de là je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour te « ramancher» (NDA : Oui c'est un mot qui n'existe pas, mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire…)

Hermione alla dans le bureau de sa mère et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque. Sa mère, avant d'opter pour le métier de dentiste, avait été infirmière. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait gardé ses manuels de cours. Après avoir cherché quelque minutes, Hermione les trouva. Elle retourna dans la chambre d'amis et les ouvrit un par un. –C'est maintenant qu'on s'amuse, pensa-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Drago étendu sur le lit. –Enervatum! dit-elle, sa baguette pointée, désolé mon cher Malefoy, mais étant donné que je ne peux t'amener à St-Mangouste ni me procurer les potions nécessaires grâce à ton reluisant choix de carrière, je vais devoir te soigner principalement à la façon moldue. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop…» Elle lut plusieurs fois les explications de ses livres et se mit ensuite au travail. Elle s'approcha de Drago et déchira sa robe. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. À la côte droite, Malefoy avait une énorme coupure. Elle alla chercher un plat d'eau et une débarbouillette et entreprit de laver la blessure. Puis, elle fit apparaître des bandages et en entoura le torse de Drago. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à sa jambe. Alors qu'elle la replaçait, Malefoy se mit à gémir :

-Non…maman…prenez moi…laissez-les…NON! Hermione sursauta. Malefoy avait crié. C'était un cri de détresse, déchirant, implorant. Elle en fut si bouleversée qu'elle lâcha la jambe sur le lit et recula vers le mur. Malefoy ne bougeait plus. Il était retombé dans l'inconscience. Après un moment de silence, Hermione se rapprocha lentement. Elle reprit doucement la jambe et refit le pansement défait. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs cependant et elle dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant de réussir. Le hurlement de Malefoy résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Si faible, si implorant. Elle lui prodigua le reste de ses soins avec le plus de douceur possible, prise de pitié. Cela lui prit une bonne heure, mais heureusement, le reste des blessures de Malefoy étaient superficielles. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche, exténuée, morte de fatigue. Elle s'endormit immédiatement.

2ème partie 

Un rayon de soleil traversa l'embrasure du rideau, éclairant le visage d'Hermione étalée sur sa chaise et dormant profondément. Elle essaya de le chasser d'une geste et n'y parvenant pas, ouvrit les yeux. Il lui prit un moment avant de reconnaître les lieux. Lorsqu'elle se rappela les événements de la veille, elle se redressa brusquement. Non, malheureusement, la soirée d'hier, elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. Malefoy s'était bien retrouvé à moitié mort devant chez elle et était bien couché dans le lit devant elle en ce moment, recouvert de bandages. Elle s'étira en baillant. Passer la nuit sur une chaise en bois n'était définitivement pas ce qui avait de meilleur pour le dos. Elle était toute courbaturée. Alors que son regard revenait sur Malefoy, plusieurs questions lui vinrent en tête. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui? Peut-être était-il recherché…d'ailleurs, qui l'avait mis dans cet état? Des copains Mangemorts ou des Aurors? Comment s'était-il retrouvé au pas de sa porte? Et pourquoi au pas de SA porte? Alors que mille autres questions lui venaient en tête, une voiture pétarada au dehors, réveillant le malade. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Hermione figea, ne sachant si elle devait révéler sa présence ou pas. Malefoy tourna la tête et regarda autour de lui. Son regard croisa alors Hermione.

«Granger!, s'exclama-t-il stupéfait, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Hermione d'un ton froid en croisant les bras devant elle, je te souhaite la bienvenue chez moi.

-Qu…Quoi? dit Malefoy essayant de s'asseoir, chez t…ouch!  
Il retomba sur le lit, une main sur la côte.

-Je te conseille de rester couché, dit Hermione froidement, et OUI je te le répète Malefoy, tu es chez moi. D'ailleurs tu peux peut-être me dire pourquoi tu t'y es retrouvé à moitié mort hier soir?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le plafond et son visage se tordit en une grimace pleine de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce, mais Hermione eut le temps de voir des larmes mouiller ses yeux. Elle se sentit soudain terriblement mal. Elle venait vraisemblablement de lui rappeler la soirée de la veille ainsi que les souvenirs qui s'y rapportent…des souvenirs apparemment très douloureux…l'image de lui hurlant de détresse lui revint en tête. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

-Laisse tomber, dit-elle, heu…tu as faim?

-C'est ça, marmonna Malefoy juste assez fort pour qu'elle entende, tu fais ta fine maintenant…on poignarde et après on demande pardon pour la forme…pour se donner bonne conscience n'est-ce pas sang de bourbe?

-PARDON? dit Hermione s'approchant du lit, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Haut la main pour la reconnaissance mon cher! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est la sang de bourbe qui t'a soigné durant la majeure partie de la nuit?

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, répondit Malefoy sur le même ton.

-QUOI! Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse crever peut-être!s'exclama Hermione.  
Malefoy ne répondit pas.

-Très bien, dit Hermione, ça m'apprendra à sauver la vie de mon pire ennemi! J'y repenserai deux fois la prochaine fois, crois-moi!

Elle se dirigea furieusement vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, elle lança : -Ah oui j'oubliais, pour le petit déjeuner…sèches donc ça te fera du bien!»Et elle claqua la porte. Elle descendit rageusement les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. En passant devant la table, elle trouva un mot de ses parents. «Ma chérie, nous sommes partis pour la journée. Ton père a reçu un appel urgent et ne sera pas de retour avant tard ce soir. Passe une bonne journée! Maman» «Bon bien, ça fait toujours un souci de moins, pensa Hermione, du moins… jusqu'à ce soir.» Il était déjà heureux qu'ils n'aient rien entendu cette nuit! Toujours rageuse, elle ouvrit la porte du garde-manger et se fit un bol de céréales. Elle prit une petite cuillère dans le tiroir et s'assit à la table. Elle ouvrit le journal moldu et commença à lire. Son esprit était cependant ailleurs. Après quelques minutes de lecture vaines, elle lança tout haut : «Quel goujat celui-là! Me manquer de respect de la sorte! Merlin, je viens de lui sauver la vie et voilà comment il me remercie… Pfff, ça m'apprendra bien… Elle continua de ruminer pendant un moment puis pensa : «Peut-être devrais-je lui apporter quelque chose à manger…après tout il est beaucoup affaibli…» Elle secoua brusquement la tête. «Non, mais à quoi je pense là! Il s'en tirera très bien et puis ça lui fera du bien de réfléchir le ventre vide! Qu'il sèche!» Et elle continua la lecture de sa page tout en continuant de manger ses céréales qui commençaient à ramollir dans son bol.

Soudain, un bruit sourd venant du plafond se fit entendre. Hermione figea. Au-dessus de la cuisine était sa chambre. Elle sortit sa baguette. Qui était entré? Des Mangemort peut-être…sa maison était protégée par un sortilège anti-transplanage et une panoplie d'autres sorts, mais on ne savait jamais ces temps-ci. Elle sortit de la cuisine et commença à monter les escaliers sans bruit, baguette en avant. En arrivant sur le palier, elle tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil. Sa porte de chambre était fermée. Elle s'avança silencieusement et se colla contre la porte. Elle prit une inspiration, ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et entra la baguette pointée devant elle. La pièce était vide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit et son cœur arrêta de battre. Les couvertures étaient défaites et Drago n'était plus là! Elle s'avança. –Malefoy, appela-t-elle prudemment. –Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger, répondit faiblement la voix de celui-ci. Étrangement, elle venait de l'autre côté du lit. Hermione le contourna. À sa grande surprise, elle découvrit Drago étendu de tout son long sur le tapis.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds, Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Ben ça se voit pas, répliqua Drago d'une voix frustrée, je suis tombé…

-Tom…tombé, bégaya Hermione stupéfaite, comment ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois! J'ai essayé de me lever, dit Malefoy en essayant vainement de s'asseoir.

-Attend, laisses-moi t'aider, dit Hermione s'empressant auprès de lui.

-Ne t'approche pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, répliqua celui-ci la respiration saccadée.

Hermione recula. Drago posa sa main sur le matelas du lit, se hissa de quelques centimètres et retomba lourdement par terre se tenant la côte. Ses yeux brillaient de fièvre et son corps perlait de sueur.

-Écoute-moi, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme, n'importe qui pourrait voir que tu es fiévreux et faible. Oui, j'ai bien dit FAIBLE Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle sous son regard furibond, alors que tu le veuilles ou non je vais t'aider. De toute façon, te crois-tu en état d'argumenter avec moi?

Malefoy écarta brusquement la main qu'elle lui tendait…ce qui dû lui faire mal, car il porta immédiatement la main à sa côte.

–Bon ça va, dit-il après un moment d'un ton résigné, de toute façon je n'ai plus aucune dignité maintenant…

-Bien, répondit Hermione adoucie, accroche toi à moi avec ton bras gauche, je vais te relever…avertis-moi si tu as mal. » Elle le tint par le dessous des bras et le tira doucement vers le haut. Puis, elle le fit asseoir sur le bord du matelas, passa ses bras autour de sa tête et son dos et l'étendit le plus doucement possible.

–Ça va? demanda-t-elle. Drago acquiesça silencieusement de la tête.

–Je peux voir, demanda Hermione en montrant des yeux la côte que Drago tenait à deux mains. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle enleva délicatement ses mains, découvrant les bandages qui tournaient lentement vers le rougeâtre.

–La plaie s'est rouverte, constata-t-elle, il va falloir que je refasse ton bandage. Je vais aller chercher des pansements, Ne bouge pas.

–Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit Malefoy. Hermione sourit et courut à la salle de bain. Elle revint presque aussitôt.

–Tiens, prends ça, dit-elle en lui donnant un verre d'eau et deux comprimés. –C'est quoi? demanda Malefoy.

–Des comprimés pour la fièvre, comme une potion, mais en pilules, répondit Hermione en enlevant le bandage, ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'empoisonnerai pas.» Elle refit le pansement avec le plus de délicatesse possible pendant qu'il avalait ses pilules. –Voilà, dit-elle cinq minutes plus tard, terminé. Ça va mieux la fièvre?

–Plus ou moins, répondit Malefoy, tu es sûre que ça marche ce truc?

–Ça prend un peu plus de temps pour agir qu'une potion, ça devrait aller mieux dans une dizaine de minutes. Repose-toi en attendant, je vais te laisser.» Elle s'apprêta à sortir.

–Granger, dit Malefoy.

-Oui Drago?

-Je, fit-il semblant faire un immense effort, je…non rien.»

Hermione sortit de la pièce, un peu perplexe. Il lui avait semblé un moment que Malefoy allait s'excuser et cela, bien que vraiment surprenant, la fit sourire.

2ème partie  


Il se passa une trois autres jours ainsi. Drago reprenait lentement, mais sûrement ses forces. Par un miracle miraculeux, Hermione avait réussit à le cacher à ses parents en le transférant dans sa propre chambre.

(Flash-Back)

Allez encore quelques pas et on y est, dit Hermione à Drago qui prenait appui sur son épaule, ce n'est plus très loin. Elle ouvrit la porte devant eux.

–Voilà, c'est ici, ma chambre. Elle escorta Drago jusqu'à son lit.

–Une chance que personne ne saura que j'ai un jour dormi dans le lit d'une s…dans des draps à fleurs, se reprit Drago juste à temps, ce serait sans doute la honte de ma vie.

–Tu préfères peut-être que je mette les roses et verts, ils sont encore plus féminins que ceux –ci, répliqua Hermione décidant de ne pas relever l'insulte qui avait failli s'échapper de la bouche du Serpentard.

–Sans façon, merci, grimaça Drago encore mal à l'aise, je préfère encore ceux-ci. » Il s'étendit tant bien que mal avec l'aide d'Hermione, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce.

–Cependant, fit-il avec un effort apparent, je dois avouer que le décor est plutôt… pas mal…je m'attendais…disons… à autre chose.

-Tu peux le dire, dit Hermione un peu acide en allant chercher un coussin dans son placard, tu t'attendais à une pièce du genre froide et austère avec des livres ennuyants pleins les murs.

–Ce n'est pas…enfin… oui un peu, répondit Drago embarrassé, c'est l'impression que tu donnes. Je veux dire, si quelqu'un à Poudlard m'avait demandé comme ça quel genre de chambre, Granger aurait, j'aurais opté pour le genre studieux…de toute façon qui m'aurait cru si j'avais dit Moyen-Orient avec des draperies multicolores et des murs orangés? Hermione sourit tristement.

-Probablement personne. Drago vit son air triste et, prit d'un soudain remord, s'empressa de lui faire comprendre où il voulait en venir.

–Et toi…qu'aurais-tu répondu si ce quelqu'un t'avait posé la même question, mais au sujet de ma chambre demanda-t-il.

-Si ce même quelqu'un m'avait posé la question à moi au sujet de ta chambre j'aurais répondu sans hésiter très sombre et dans les teintes de vert, répondit Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion.

–Eh bien tu te serais trompée, dit Drago avec un sourire triste, comme la plupart des gens à qui on aurait posé la question. Tout le monde à tendance à juger selon la première impression. Si je te disais que les murs sont beige et bleu, tapissés d'affiches de mes groupes rock préférés et que finalement mon couvre-lit est crème, tu me croirais?

–Probable que non, réfléchit Hermione.

–Tu vois, conclut Drago en s'appuyant vers l'arrière, on se fit tous aux apparences, pourtant elles sont souvent trompeuses.

–Là-dessus tu as bien raison, conclut Hermione. En effet, qui aurait qu'un jour les deux pires ennemis auraient cette conversation?

(Fin du flash-back)

C'était ainsi quelle avait, peu à peu, découvert un autre Drago Malefoy, un Drago Malefoy qui plaisantait sans méchanceté, qui souriait et réussissait même à la faire sourire elle. Les efforts qu'il déployait pour être poli et courtois faisait plaisir à la jeune Gryffondor. Maintenant, cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était chez elle, et parfois, en sa présence, un sentiment étrange l'envahissait, sans qu'elle en prenne vraiment conscience. Une nuit, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se recoucher sur son lit pliant revenant de la salle de bain, elle entendit des murmures. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy bougeait. Elle se redressa. –Drago, ça va, chuchota-t-elle. Drago ne répondit pas. Apparemment, il dormait, mais semblait faire un terrible cauchemar. Hermione se leva.

–Drago, appela-t-elle en le secouant doucement, Drago réveille-toi!

–Non…non laissez les…non…

-Drago, dit Hermione en le secouant un peu plus, il faut que tu te réveilles!

–Non…pas eux…

-Drago! Hermione le secoua carrément. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se redressa sur son lit, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Hermione le retint juste avant qu'il ne retombe sur son oreiller. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Hermione le sentait trembler d'effroi.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'était rien. Je crois que je vais me rendormir maintenant, répondit le vert et argent. Sans plus, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Hermione comprit qu'il ne désirait pas en parler…surtout pas avec moi, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Drago ouvrit un œil et observa Hermione se coucher, l'esprit tourmenté. Plusieurs questions flottaient dans son esprit : Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'il s'était échappé de Voldemort pour qu'il se retrouve devant la maison d'Hermione? Et pourquoi Hermione l'avait-il recueilli sans l'avoir dénoncé au ministère? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas laissé crever comme il le méritait après toutes ces années passées à la mépriser et à l'insulter? Et pourquoi diable pensait-il à elle en l'appelant par son prénom?

Hermione se maudit intérieurement tout en se recouchant sur son matelas pliant. Le semblant de civilité qui s'était installé entre eux deux ne lui donnait pas le droit de se mêler de sa vie privée. De toute façon, dès qu'il serait guéri, il partirait sûrement. À cette pensée, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle commençait à apprécier sa compagnie, à voir en lui quelqu'un d'autre que…UNE MINUTE! Elle, Hermione Granger, appréciait la compagnie de Drago Malefoy! «Tu es fatiguée, pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête, demain ça ira mieux.» Elle ferma les yeux et parvint plus ou moins à s'endormir. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête et refusait d'y croire.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Encore endormie, elle traversa le couloir, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et tomba sur sa mère en train de se maquiller. Celle-ci la regarda avec surprise. -Comment ça Hermione chérie tu n'es pas encore prête, dit-elle en arrêtant son crayon en plein milieu de sa paupière. Hermione la regarda sans comprendre.

–Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle.

–Nous allons chez ta tante aujourd'hui…tu ne te souviens pas…c'est pour l'anniversaire de ta cousine.

–Oh mon dieu c'est vrai j'avais complètement oublié! s'exclama Hermione. L'anniversaire de sa cousine! Le «méga party» qu'elle avait organisé…Hermione devait participer aux préparatifs!

–On part dans combien de temps, demanda-t-elle affolée. –Dans dix minutes ma chérie, nous devons être là pour onze heures.

–Je me dépêche, dit Hermione en courant hors de la salle de bain. Elle entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

–Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien mettre?dit-elle en courant jusqu'à son placard. Elle ouvrit la porte, se mit à sortir du linge et à le jeter pêle-mêle derrière elle.

–Qu'est-ce que…s'exclama soudain une voix étouffée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago, ou plutôt le corps de Drago, sa tête enseveli sous le linge.

–Oh pardon, dit-elle en courant vers lui et jetant la pile sur le plancher, c'est que je suis un peu pressée là. J'avais complètement oublié l'anniversaire de ma cousine et on part dans 10 minutes.

–Ah, voilà pourquoi tu as décidé de me jeter du linge par la tête, dit Malefoy d'une voix encore endormie.

–Mais, j'y pense, dit soudain Hermione en s'immobilisant, je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

–Pourquoi, répondit Drago narquois, je suis assez grand pour me garder seul.

–Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n'est même pas capable de bouger et je n'ai pas envie de trouver ma maison en morceaux lorsque je reviendrai. Non, c'est décidé. Je reste, je trouverai bien une excuse.

–tu veux y aller ou pas soupira Drago après un moment.  
Hermione hésita puis dit : -Oui…mais…

-Alors c'est réglé, coupa Drago en faisant un signe de la main pour la faire taire, tu y vas.

–Mais…

-Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu viendras me voir de temps en temps au cours de la journée, si tu y tiens tant. Hermione réfléchit quelque secondes.

-Ouais, c'est vrai on pourrait faire ça…en transplanant ça devrait fonctionner.

-Bon alors dépêche-toi, il te reste exactement... sept minutes pour te préparer.

-Oui, mais écoute moi un peu.

Hermione se dirigea vers son placard. Tout en cherchant sa robe elle dit : -Comme je ne rentrerai que tard ce soir, je vais revenir pour te préparer à dîner et souper…et peut-être quelques autres fois juste pour voir si tout va bien…non en fait j'y pense, je vais te laisser le numéro de téléphone de ma tante et mon oncle…  
–Heu…téléphone, coupa Drago d'un ton incertain.

–Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu ne connais pas ça. Tu verras ce n'est pas compliqué. Quelle mettre? Se demanda-t-elle en sortant deux robes et les mettant devant elle.

–Euh…si je peux me permettre...

–Oui, fit Hermione vraiment surprise devant l'initiative du blond.

-La bleu, conclut celui-ci apparemment surpris de sa propre audace.

–Bon…merci.» Hermione courut à ses tiroirs, puis dit : -Tourne-toi s'il-te-plaît…ou plutôt cache ta tête dans tes couvertures.

–Quoi? Pourquoi? demanda Drago soudain narquois. Il reçut un chandail en pleine figure.

–D'accord, d'accord, fit-il en se cachant la tête. Hermione s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle courut ensuite jusqu'à sa table à maquillage et mit un coup de mascara, chose qui prit un peu de temps étant donné qu'elle ne le faisait que quelques fois durant l'année.

–Ça va Drago, tu peux enlever ta tête de là, dit-elle en allant chercher ses chaussures. Drago sortit sa tête et resta bouche bée. «Elle est vraiment belle, pensa-t-il, Comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ai jamais remarqué à Poudlard?

–Tu es très jolie, Hermione, lança-t-il soudain. Hermione se retourna, trop surprise pour parler. (Vraiment, il était bizarre aujourd'hui.)

-…Viendrais-tu juste de me faire un compliment…et de m'appeler par mon prénom?

–Ça ressemble à ça oui, répondit celui-ci légèrement embarrassé. Hermione resta un moment sans bouger. –Eh bien merci, dit-elle finalement, mais le mérite te vas en partie, c'est toi qui a choisit la robe bleue.

–C'est vrai, le mérite me va en partie, dit Drago prenant un air flatté, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours eu bon goût…

-Bon faudrait pas en rajouter, coupa Hermione un sourire aux lèvres, écoute moi plutôt t'expliquer comment marche le téléphone. Elle s'avança jusqu'à sa table de chevet et lui dit : -Donc, si tu veux m'appeler pendant que je suis chez ma cousine, tu n'as qu'à soulever le combiné, le truc sur le dessus là, le mettre à ton oreille et composer les chiffres que je vais te donner. Quelqu'un va te répondre et tu n'auras qu'à me demander. –Bon, c'est pas si compliqué finalement, fit Drago soulagé, décroche, compose, demande. C'est facile. –N'oublie pas de raccrocher à la fin de la conversation. –D'accord.» «HERMIONE, fit une voix du bas des escaliers, NOUS PARTONS.» -Bon alors à ce soir, dit Hermione en le lui donnant, voilà le numéro. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte. –Tu souhaiteras bonne fête à ta cousine… de ma part» lança Drago avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Hermione acquiesça et sortit.

3ème partie

-Hermione!

Maude! Je suis contente de te voir, lança Hermione recevant sa cousine dans ses bras.

–Mon dieu, tu es magnifique, répondit celle-ci en la regardant, je rêve ou tu t'es maquillée?

–On peut dire ça ouais, dit Hermione en replaçant un peu sa robe pour cacher son embarras. Elle était toujours gênée lorsqu'on la complimentait sur tout ce qui se rapportait à son physique et croyait toujours en faire trop.

–Est-ce que j'en ai trop mis, ajouta-t-elle. Sa cousine éclata de rire.

–Toi? Trop mis? Ma parole, si toi tu en a trop mis, moi j'ai l'air d'un clown! Hermione, ça te vas vraiment bien, tu devrais au contraire le faire plus souvent.

–Toi aussi tu es magnifique Maude, coupa Hermione afin de changer le sujet. C'était vrai. Hermione avait toujours admiré sa cousine avec ses longs cheveux blonds miel qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux bleus aux teintes turquoise. Elle avait l'air d'un ange aujourd'hui dans sa robe assortie à ses yeux.

–Bon allez viens, o aura tout le temps de parler en accrochant les ballons, les guirlandes et tout le reste, dit Maude la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Elle l'entraîna vers le salon tout en continuant de parler.

–Tu sais ça va être d'enfer, on va accrocher pleins de guirlandes de lumières multicolores au plafond, puis après on mettra les ballons gonflés à l'hélium un peu partout puis on va installer la chaîne stéréo. Il va y avoir plein de musique. Tiens, grimpes-donc sur cet escabeau là et essaie de poser la guirlande au-dessus de la cheminée…

–Dis-moi donc, demanda Hermione en prenant la guirlande que sa cousine lui tendait, qui as-tu invité?

–Oh, des tas de gens…environ la moitié des élèves de mon année.

–Et ça fait combien de personnes ça?

- Oh une centaine, répondit vaguement sa cousine, à peu près.

-QUOI, s'écria Hermione en manquant de tomber de l'escabeau.

-Oh peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, répondit Maude en haussant les épaules, accroche celle-là aussi…je ne savais pas qui choisir alors j'ai invité tout le monde. Bien sûr il faut compter nos cousins cousines là-dessus. Maman a même dit qu'elle inviterait nos petits-cousins et cousines! Tu te rends compte, tout ça parce que j'ai dix-huit ans.

–Tu en vaux bien la peine allez, dit Hermione en souriant, d'ailleurs on a pas dix-huit ans tout les jours.

-C'est vrai. Oh écoute, je dois absolument te le dire…tu sais Darren, le gars dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues?

-Ouais, celui que tu avais qualifié de beau brun ténébreux, se rappela Hermione un sourire en coin.

-OUII! Eh bien il va venir! Vendredi dernier, alors que je parlais de la fête à Jo et Sam, tu sais mes deux amies, bien il s'est approché et m'a demandé s'il était invité. Je lui ai dit qu'il était le bienvenu s'il voulait venir en lui donnant l'heure l'adresse et tout et tout puis il m'a répondu : «Bon alors à vendredi prochain!» Il a même dit qu'il m'apporterait un cadeau!

-Et je suppose que tu es super nerveuse en ce moment, commenta Hermione.

- Plus que super nerveuse, plutôt SUPER MÉGA nerveuse!

-Mais ça va bien aller.

-Je l'espère bien…eh, s'exclama soudain sa cousine, mais dis-moi, toi Hermione, tu dois bien avoir quelqu'un en vue?

-Quoi? heu…non, non, je ne pense pas, répondit Hermione. Pourtant, un visage apparu dans son esprit. Des yeux bleus à l'éclat métallique, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un regard à la fois narquois et profond…Drago…se pouvait-il que…non elle n'y pensait pas…pourtant…

-Hermione, je connais ce regard, l'avertit sa cousine, ne me ment pas il y a quelqu'un.

-Bon d'accord peut-être, avoua Hermione, mais je ne suis pas certaine…  
-Il est comment? Demanda Maude un sourire en coin.

-Bien… il est blond, presque blanc, plutôt grand et élancé, commença lentement Hermione, il a des yeux bleus qui tirent sur le métallique, parfois ils paraissent même gris…

-Laisse tomber le romantisme, dit Maude en levant les yeux au ciel, pour le reste, il est comment?

-Bah, plutôt musclé, c'est ça que tu veux savoir?

-Oh ma fille, fit Maude en battant des mains, je vois que tu as attrapé le gros lot! Et il a le béguin pour toi aussi?

-Bien, on s'entend bien…on rit même ensemble quelquefois…souvent, répondit Hermione en rougissant de plus en plus.

- Souvent ou quelquefois?

«Une chance que personne ne saura que j'ai un jour dormi dans des draps à fleurs, ce serait sans doute la honte totale. –Tu préfères peut-être que je te mettes les roses et verts, ils sont encore plus féminins que ceux –ci. –Sans façon, merci, je préfères encore ceux-ci.»

-Souvent.

-Et il te fait des compliments?

«Tu es très jolie Hermione.»

-Ouais…ouais, mais qu'est-ce que ça change, demanda Hermione énervée.

-Ça change que lui t'apprécie probablement, répondit Maude doucement, comme toi.

Hermione hésita. –Mais tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire…avant on …se détestai pour ainsi dire…t

-Et alors, répliqua Maude, c'était il y a longtemps non?

-Oui, a Poud…heu…à l'école.

-Bon alors pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, conclut Maude en haussant les épaules, Tu te rappelles Jay? Et bien avant de sortir ensemble, c'était tout juste si on ne se lançait pas des objets à la tête… et ça a duré quand même deux ans lui et moi…  
Hermione acquiesça silencieusement de la tête, pensive. Maude la laissa à ses pensées et toute deux finirent d'accrocher les guirlandes en silence. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminé, il était presque midi. «Hermione sort de ta bulle et viens manger un morceau. Il est presque midi et on a encore du travail après, dit Maude en secouant sa main devant le visage d'Hermione.

–Quoi? Oh euh oui, je viens, répondit Hermione, mais je vais aller aux toilettes avant si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ben non, tu sais où c'est. Je t'attends dans la cuisine.» Hermione acquiesça et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle referma et barra soigneusement la porte, visionna le devant de sa maison et transplana.

«Bonjour Dra…» Hermione s'arrêta en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Drago dormait profondément…un livre dans les mains. Hermione s'approcha et lui prit doucement le livre des mains. «Le Fantôme de l'Opéra… je suis impressionnée, » pensa-t-elle. Elle le posa sur sa table de nuit, en souriant à la vue du dictionnaire qui y était déjà et que Drago avait dû utiliser afin de comprendre les mots moldus qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin en lisant. Ensuite, elle sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendit à la cuisine. Elle sortit un plat congelé du réfrigérateur, et le mit à cuire. Puis, elle prépara un plateau, y mit le plat maintenant réchauffé et remonta silencieusement. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien Drago était beau lorsqu'il dormait, son sa tête posée sur l'oreiller, une de ses mèches de cheveux se soulevant légèrement à chaque respiration. À ce moment, il semblait si paisible, si calme. Hermione soupira. Maude avait-elle raison? Elle et Malefoy…ce serait…possible? Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et regarda l'heure. 12h03. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle était partie. Si elle restait plus longtemps, Maude se poserait des questions. Elle soupira. Elle griffonna rapidement un mot à Drago et transplana.

Ha! Ha! Voilà pour le premier chapitre. À la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit icône «review this chapter»! Ça fait toujours plaisir! Bisous steffy12


	2. Chapter 2

Il était 20 heures. Tous les invités étaient maintenant arrivés et Hermione avait du mal à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule dansant au son de la musique. Elle parvint enfin à rejoindre Maude.

–Oh salut Hermione, dit Maude en compagnie de celui qu'Hermione identifia comme Darren, je te présente Darren.

–Salut, dit Hermione en souriant, contente de te rencontrer. – Moi de même, dit Darren, ta magnifique cousine parle souvent de toi.»

Hermione sourit en voyant Maude rougir légèrement. Tout trois parlèrent un moment, Maude et Hermione échangeant de temps en temps des phrases silencieuses du genre -_Tu le trouves comment? Comme tu me l'a décrit. _ou encore _–Tu crois que je l'intéresse? –Je ne fais pas que le croire je le sais._

Soudain, une musique douce se fit entendre.

–Puis-je t'inviter à danser, demanda Darren à Maude en lui tendant la main.

–Je crois que oui, répondit Maude en faisant un clin d'œil à sa cousine, à tout à l'heure Hermione. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour et allait s'asseoir lorsque quelqu'un dit derrière elle :

«Excuses-moi, aimerais-tu danser?

–Pardon, hein? Fit Hermione en se retournant surprise. Devant elle se tenait un garçon faisant au moins 1m 80, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus azur (NDA : OMG!)

–Voudrais-tu venir danser, répéta le garçon.

–Heu…je…, bégaya Hermione, oui, d'accord. Celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents et l'entraîna vers la foule de couples dansants. Il posa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur son omoplate et elle passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou. Tout en tournoyant au son de la musique, le garçon dit :  
-Je m'appelle Marc.

-Et moi Hermione.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'école, es-tu de la famille de Maude?

-Je suis sa cousine.

-Ah, il me semblait bien vous trouver un air de famille, dit Marc en souriant, tu es aussi jolie qu'elle.  
Hermione sourit malgré elle.

-Alors, continua Marc, quelques intérêts dans la vie?

-Bien…euh…

-Magasinage, maquillage et tout le reste, Suggéra Marc.

-Non! répliqua Hermione avec un air horrifié, lecture surtout. Ça va te surprendre, mais j'ai même eu de la difficulté à trouver maquillage et robe afin de venir ici… Et toi, tes intérêts sont?

-Football, chimie, les langues étrangères.

-Intéressant, admit Hermione.  
À ce moment, Marc la serra un peu plus et tout deux tournoyèrent en silence. Juste avant la fin de la chanson, Marc demanda :

-Alors euh….il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment?  
Hermione allait répondre lorsque le visage de Drago lui apparut. –No…je euh…pas pour l'instant non, finit-elle par bégayer.

Marc esquissa un sourire. –Je vois, dit-il, ce n'est pas clair pour toi.

-Si! Répondit Hermione, enfin…je crois, termina-t-elle tout bas.

-Tu veux en parler proposa Marc gentiment.

-Je ne sais pas si…non. Peu importe le nombre de fois que j'en parlerais, ça ne changerait rien. C'est trop compliqué. Et puis…ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne me vois pas vraiment en parler à un inconnu…surtout un qui vraisemblablement me draguait il y a un instant…

-Essaie quand même, répondit Marc, cet inconnu a quand même un cœur. Peut-être pourra-t-il t'aider un peu.

Et Hermione, après une courte hésitation parla. Elle ne raconta pas tout (Marc était un moldu quand même!), mais assez pour qu'il comprenne.

-Alors, dit doucement Marc lorsqu'elle eut terminé, tu vas rester indécise toute ta vie et laisser passer ta chance sous prétexte que vous étiez ennemis avant?

-J'ignore même s'il y a une petite chance…murmura Hermione.

-Tu sais, si tu ne te lance pas tu ne sauras jamais, répondit Marc, crois-en mon expérience.

-C'est si difficile…

-Je le sais bien Hermione. La preuve, ça m'en a pris du courage pour venir parler à une aussi jolie fille que toi.

-Je suis désolée, Marc, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi? fit celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur, Pour m'avoir fait passer la plus merveilleuse des soirées avec la fille de mes rêves?  
Hermione sourit franchement. –Merci alors, dit-elle, de m'avoir aidée et écoutée.

-Bah, c'est rien. Puis…si un jour tu es libre à nouveau, tu sais qui contacter.  
Hermione éclata de rire. –Qui? Le gentil Prince Charmant qui aide les jeunes filles en détresse?

-Oh, lui…ou encore moi. À un de ces jours Hermione.

-Au revoir Marc.»

_2__ème__ partie_

__Hermione entra dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La lumière était éteinte et Drago dormait. Hermione prit son pyjama, alla à la salle de bain prendre une rapide douche et se rendit à son lit de camp marchant comme un zombie tellement elle était exténuée. Ce n'est qu'en se couchant qu'elle découvrit, posé sur son oreiller, un mot : _En espérant que tu as passé une bonne soirée. Bonne nuit, Drago._ En lisant le mot une seconde fois, Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle se remémora les paroles de Marc : _Si tu ne lances pas, tu ne sauras jamais._ «Bonne nuit à toi aussi Drago, »murmura-t-elle. Elle se coucha et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

Hermione passa timidement ses bras autour de son cou. _Lui_, mit une main dans son dos et l'autre sur son omoplate. Ils tournoyèrent lentement au son de la musique, collés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione se sentait légèrement étourdie, mais pas parce qu'ils tournoyaient non. Ça venait d'elle, de quelque chose enfoui au fond d'elle-même, un sentiment profond qui ressurgissait lentement alors qu'elle sentait _ses_ mains dans son dos et _son_ corps collés contre le sien. Elle s'accrocha à _lui _de peur de tomber. Elle leva les yeux vers_son_ visage, mais la lumière était si faible qu'elle ne put le voir. –Je t'aime, murmura une voix qui lui sembla familière. –Je t'aime aussi, répondit Hermione avec l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se détacher de ce corps, la chaleur qui s'en dégageant étant trop invitante. Les autres couples qui dansaient autour d'eux se virent soudain plongés dans le noir. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, eux seuls. Plongeant _ses_ yeux dans ceux d'Hermione_, il_approcha _son_ visage du sien. Hermione ferma les yeux. _Ses_ lèvres approchèrent des siennes et doucement, très doucement_, il_ l'embrassa. Hermione se sentit tomber dans un tourbillon d'émotions aussi inconnues que puissantes. Au moment où elle se sentit vraiment en train de tomber, deux bras puissants la retinrent et la serrèrent fermement. Hermione se sentait à présent si légère qu'elle aurait pu s'envoler pour ne plus jamais redescendre. . Après un moment, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Hermione leva à nouveau les yeux vers son mystérieux cavalier. Soudain, une lumière venue de nulle part éclaira _son_ visage. Des cheveux d'un blonds presque blancs et des yeux bleu acier lui apparurent.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se sentait encore étourdie. Peu à peu, elle reprit ses esprits. –Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, pensa-t-elle. Son rêve lui revint en tête comme un éclair. –J'ai rêvé de moi et…Drago? Comment? La voix de Maude lui revint en tête. _-Ça change que lui t'aime probablement bien__, comme toi tu l'aimes probablement aussi._ Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser la voix. «Je ne peux pas aimer Drago Malefoy, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est de l'autre côté…c'est un Mangemort enfin! Non, je ne peux pas…c'est ça, c'était juste un rêve de toute façon…pas la réalité…c'est seulement mon imagination…je ne l'aime pas en réalité.» ( NDA : Hermione est passé maître dans l'art des auto-lavages de cerveau!) Elle se recoucha et tenta de s'endormir. Ce n'est que quinze minutes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était impossible. Elle regarda son cadran : 4h13. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et sortit sans bruit de la chambre.

_3ème partie_

__Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux. En regardant autour de lui, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le décor de la chambre d'Hermione. Il était maintenant habitué à se réveiller dans cette pièce. Il se retourna légèrement afin de voir si Hermione dormait encore. Il fut déçu, elle s'était déjà levée. Drago soupira. Un matin, il s'était réveillé tôt et avait passé deux bonnes heures à la regarder dormir, elle, Hermione Granger, celle qu'il avait tant injurié auparavant, elle une sang de bourbe, comme l'avait appelé son père, lorsque son fils lui avait parlé d'elle. Il l'avait trouvé si belle, si calme qu'il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux d'elle malgré la terrible guerre qui faisait rage dans son cerveau au sujet de la raison pour laquelle il la regardait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu d'une telle façon : une fille merveilleuse, qui en l'espace de quelques jours, avait réussi à apaiser les douleurs qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis son enfance : La douleur d'avoir un père incapable d'aimer, la douleur de se sentir minable, de se faire rabaisser sans cesse par celui-ci, la douleur de se voir imposer des opinions sans pouvoir se faire les siennes, la douleur d'avoir gaché sa vie afin d'obtenir l'amour d'un père qu'il de toute façon n'aurait jamais… Drago pensa avec amertume qu'il aurait probablement été quelqu'un d'autre s'il n'avait pas été sous l'emprise d'un père bourré de préjugés et d'amour propre.

Malheureusement, il l'avait été et sans le vouloir, il était devenu la réplique exacte de Lucius : un être guidé par la colère, la rancune, la haine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait été chargé de tuer Dumbledore qu'il avait réalisé où tout ça l'avait mené. Il avait voulu changer, il l'avait réellement voulu. Il s'était caché. De Voldemort, de son père, de tout le monde. Il ne voulait plus être Drago Malefoy. Lorsque les Mangemorts l'avaient retrouvé, il s'était débattu, sa rage envers eux, envers leur monde étant si forte. Par malheur, ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils l'avaient fait prisonnier, l'avait torturé et enfermé dans un cachot à moitié mort. Ils avaient aussi tué ses parents. Quand il avait fini par s'échapper, nourrit par la volonté de changer, de rattraper le passé, de changer les choses, il avait transplané sans penser à un endroit en particulier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être loin, loin d'eux, loin de son passé. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver chez Hermione Granger.

Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées. La porte s'entrouvrit. Hermione entra sur la pointe des pieds et referma doucement la porte.

–Bonjour Hermione, dit Drago.

-Ah, tu es déjà réveillé, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui, ce n'est pas moi au moins. J'ai fait le moins de bruit possible…

-Non, ça fait un moment que je suis réveillé, la coupa Drago, tu as passé une bonne soirée?

-Oh oui, répondit Hermione, il y avait une tonne de monde. Au fait, merci pour le mot.

-Oh mais de rien, fit le Serpentard, soudainement embarrassé.

-Euhm… Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de ta soirée?

-Je me suis instruit, répondit-il montrant le dictionnaire d'un geste de la tête, c'est fou ce que les Moldus peuvent avoir comme mots étranges…

-Ça je te l'accorde. Au fait, comment va ta côte?

-Mieux. J'arrive à me retourner sans hurler de douleur.

-Je peux voir? demanda Hermione en s'approchant. Drago repoussa la couverture afin qu'elle puisse défaire le pansement. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur de la brune…une essence fruitée…des mûres.

-La blessure cicatrise bien, constata Hermione, je crois que tu peux essayer de te lever aujourd'hui.

-Quoi? demanda Drago un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, répondit Hermione souriant à la vue de sa joie, mais doucement…et avec mon aide afin de ne pas te faire mal.»

Hermione lui tendit la main. Drago la prit. Elle était si chaude, si douce…il la serra un peu plus. Hermione s'approcha, s'assit à ses côtés et l'aida à s'asseoir. Drago posa ses pieds sur le sol et, passant un bras autour du cou d'Hermione, se leva lentement. «Allez viens, on va sortir dans le jardin, dit Hermione en l'entraînant doucement, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu la lumière du soleil.» Drago acquiesça. Se sentir aussi proche d'elle le troublait. En fait, depuis quelques jours, à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait à proximité, il se sentait…il ressentait des sentiments qu'il, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais ressenti. Une fois par exemple, elle lui avait sourit. Pas un sourit poli ou encore le sourire sarcastique qu'elle lui réservait auparavant, non, un vrai sourire. Le genre chaleureux. Il en avait été si content qu'il se creusait la tête pour trouver des moyens de la faire sourire de cette façon et lorsqu'il réussissait, une joie indescriptible l'envahissait… à son grand désarroi.

Comment lui, Drago Malefoy pouvait avoir envie de faire rire Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, depuis qu'il était chez elle, il ne la voyait plus comme sa pire ennemie. Il commençait même à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Avec elle, il ne se sentait ni rejeté, ni rabaissé. Enfin si, une fois elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle le méprisait, mais Drago avait la nette impression que son opinion de lui changeait peu à peu. Et cela le réjouissait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi…ou veuille le savoir.

-Fait attention aux marches, Drago, dit Hermione, alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

-Quoi? Oh, oui je fais attention.

Arrivé en bas, Hermione lui nomma les pièces qu'ils croisaient. –Voilà le salon, le bureau de mon père, la salle d'eau et la salle à manger. Tu as faim?

-Oui.

Pendant qu'elle préparait le déjeuner, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Même si chez elle tout semblait délicatesse, la façon dont elle se tenait, debout, fière et majestueuse tel un chat régnant sur son territoire et défiant toute approche, laissait deviner une force puissante, si puissante qu'elle n'avait pas d'égale. Drago se souvenait bien que même s'il la détestait à Poudlard, il avait toujours apprécié ce trait de sa personnalité. Chaque fois qu'il l'insultait, elle le regardait de haut et lui lançait une réplique cinglante. Jamais elle ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu veux du bacon avec tes œufs, demanda soudain Hermione le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

-Quoi? Oh, oui s'il-te-plaît.

-Pendant que ça cuit, on va aller t'installer dehors, dit Hermione en allant ouvrir la porte donnant sur la cour arrière.

-Si tu veux, répondit Drago. Il se leva et avec l'aide d'Hermione, sortit à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il mit le pied dehors et que le soleil l'aveugla, il se sentit revivre. Hermione l'aida à s'asseoir à la petite table sur le balcon.

-Ça fait si longtemps, pensa-t-il en sentant le soleil réchauffer sa peau. (NDA : Si on compte son emprisonnement chez les Mangemorts, ça fait environ deux mois.)

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait si heureux. Il s'offrait totalement au soleil, telle une fleur venant d'éclore. Il ne nota pas son départ vers la cuisine, pas plus que son retour avec le déjeuner.

-Voilà, fit-elle en déposant une assiette devant lui.

-Merci, répondit Drago avec un sourire.

_Merci? _Depuis quand Drago Malefoy disait-il _merci_? Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle venait d'avoir une conversation totalement normale avec un homme qu'elle méprisait il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela et il venait de la remercier? _Le Drago d'avant n'est plus_, pensa-t-elle, _terminées les insultes et les méchancetés. Peut-être que…oh et puis arrête d'espérer ma vieille. Peut-être a-t-il changé mais qui te dit qu'il s'intéressera à toi? De plus, tu reste tout de même une sang de bourbe et lui un sang pur. Et puis de toute façon, qui te dit qu'il a réellement changé? L'a-t-il seulement prouvé? Comment pourrais-tu être certaine qu'il a passé de l'autre côté?_

Hermione chassa ses pensées (pourquoi se torturer inutilement) et dit : « Étant donné que mes parents ne rentrent pas avant 5h ce soir, que dirais-tu de t'installer dans le salon à la place de retourner dans mon lit?

-D'accord, répondit Drago, tu pourrais m'expliquer à quoi servent tous ces trucs que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure?

-Le système de son, répondit Hermione, je ne suis même pas certaine de savoir comment tout ces trucs électroniques fonctionnent.

-C'est quoi l'élec…quelque chose?

-L'électronique? Tu verras tout à l'heure.»

Une heure plus tard, Drago était confortablement installé sur le canapé café du salon des Granger. Hermione, télécommandes à la main, lui montrait les différents appareils électroniques dont elle se servait couramment.

–Là tu vois, en appuyant sur ce bouton, tu allumes le téléviseur, la boîte en face de toi.

Elle s'exécuta. Drago, tout émerveillé de voir une image animée apparaître, gardait la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

–Simplement en appuyant sur le bouton!

-Uhum, acquiesça Hermione, dis-toi que c'est un peu comme une formule magique. Tu la prononce et quelque chose arrive. Donc, la télécommande fait un code et quelque chose s'ouvre ou se ferme.

-…Ah d'accord, j'ai compris.

-Ensuite, si tu appuies se ce bouton de cette télécommande-ci, tu peux mettre le son de la télé sur les hauts-parleurs placés autour de la pièce.

-Hauts-parleurs?

-Attend que je t'explique.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Hermione s'efforça d'expliquer à Drago comment fonctionnait chaque chose de la pièce. Drago semblait émerveillé du nombre de choses que les moldus pouvaient fabriquer. «En fin de compte, ils sont égaux à nous, pensa-t-il, simplement qu'ils n'utilisent pas la magie. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru son père, d'avoir naïvement pensé que les sorciers étaient meilleurs que les Moldus. Ils étaient différents…c'est tout.

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Vers cinq heures, Hermione aida Drago à remonter dans la chambre et lui promit que d'ici quelques jours, elle lui achèterait des béquilles afin qu'il puisse se déplacer librement durant la journée. Au même moment qu'elle disait ces mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que dès que Drago pourrait marcher, plus rien ne le retiendrait chez elle. Elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle appréhendait le jour de son départ.  
De son côté, Drago y pensait lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il était presque guéri, il ne se passerait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Hermione ne lui dise qu'il pouvait partir. Une fois ce moment arrivé, il n'aurait plus aucune excuse pour allonger son séjour chez elle. Pourtant, il voulait rester…continuer à passer des moments à rire avec elle, à la regarder sourire, à la contempler pendant qu'elle dormait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la relation qui lui semblait se construire entre eux, illusion ou non. Car il le savait, une fois dehors, elle redeviendrait poussière. Il prit conscience qu'Hermione était à présent sa bouée de sauvetage, celle qui l'empêchait de retourner dans le passé, celle qui marquait le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle aussi semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Peut-être pensait-elle aussi à son départ. Il ne voulait pas …

-Hermione! Nous sommes rentrés!

-Aïe, dit Hermione en pressant Drago, mes parents, dépêche-toi!

-Hermione? Où es-tu? Dit une voix en bas de l'escalier.

-J'arrive maman! cria Hermione.

-Attends je monte, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi répondit Mrs Granger.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa Drago à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte juste à temps. Mrs Granger était sur le palier.

–Devines qui viendra te tenir compagnie pour le restant de l'été? Fit-elle.

-Heu…je…, répondit Hermione en s'efforçant d'analyser la phrase que sa mère venait de prononcer. Son cœur battait fort et elle l'avait entendue sans l'écouter.

-Ta cousine Maude! Annonça Mrs Granger avec un grand sourire.

-… Maude?

-Hermione chérie tu n'as pas l'air contente, s'inquiéta Mrs Granger.

-Heu…c'est…c'est juste que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit en premier maman, bégaya Hermione.

-J'ai dit que ta cousine Maude viendrait te tenir compagnie pour le reste de l'été, répéta Mrs Granger en fronçant les sourcils, est-ce que ça va ma chérie? Tu me sembles nerveuse…

-Oh non ça va maman, c'est juste que j'étais en train de…de lire un livre passionnant et ça m'a pris du temps à en sortir. Je suis contente que Maude vienne. Elle arrive quand?

-Dans une semaine, dit Mrs Granger apparemment rassurée, je suis d'ailleurs contente de lui avoir proposé de venir, ça va te permettre de faire autre chose que lire dans ta chambre toute la journée.

Hermione esquissa un sourire d'excuse. –Je sais que je lis trop maman. Je suis contente que tu aies invité Maude.

-Aller, maintenant on va préparer le souper.

-Je viens.»

Mrs Granger descendit les escaliers. Hermione attendit qu'elle ait disparue et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

–C'était moins une, dit Drago qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Hermione avait refermé la porte, alors comme ça ta cousine vient te rendre visite? C'est celle chez qui tu viens d'aller?

-Oui, acquiesça Hermione en l'aidant à se rendre jusqu'à son lit, je suis contente qu'elle vienne. Tu verras elle est gentille.

-Tu comptes lui dire que je suis là? S'étonna Drago, que vas-tu lui donner comme excuse?

-En fait je lui ai déjà un peu parlé de toi…sans mentionner que tu étais un sorcier bien sûr.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi? Tu lui a dit que j'étais chez toi et que tu me soignais?  
-Non non, répondit Hermione qui se rendit compte qu'elle venait de commettre une gaffe (elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rapporter à Drago la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa cousine), je…heu…je vais aller aider ma mère à préparer le souper…à tout à l'heure!

Hermione descendit prestement l'escalier en se tapant le front mentalement. Si jamais sa cousine laissait échapper quoi que ce soit au sujet de Drago, elle allait être terriblement embarrassée. _Allons, pensa Hermione en essayant de se calmer, Maude a du tact, elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille…du moins je l'espère._ D'ailleurs, il faudra trouver une excuse pour expliquer la présence de Drago chez elle. Au moins il ne serait plus couché dans son lit à longueur de journée. _Bah, se dit Hermione, je trouverai bien quelque chose._ Elle entra dans la cuisine.

–Hermione chérie, veux-tu laver la salade? Je suis prise avec le poulet… -Oui maman.»

_Flash-back_

Drago regarda Hermione descendre les escaliers. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par «non non » Et merde! Et si le Drago dont Hermione avait parlé à sa cousine était celui qu'il avait été à Poudlard? Celui qui l'insultait, la bousculait et la rabaissait? _Elle va me détester la cousine, pensa Drago amèrement. _Il rentra dans la chambre d'Hermione et referma silencieusement la porte, réfléchissant à quels moyens il pourrait prendre pour montrer sa bonne foi.

_Quatrième partie_

__-Bon tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit, dit Hermione à Drago, on fait un échange étudiant entre les élèves de l'école et je t'ai pigé. Tu reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances et…

-J'ai compris Hermione, la coupa Drago. Cela faisait au moins dix fois qu'elle lui répétait la même chose. Il était déjà assez nerveux de devoir affronter Maude. (Nda : il croit toujours que Maude le déteste…soupir.)

Tous deux étaient assis au salon sur le sofa en face de la fenêtre. (Nda : C'est un sofa deux places, ne vous méprenez pas!) Hermione scrutait la rue et sursautait chaque fois qu'une voiture passait. Elle se sentait extrêmement nerveuse. Sa cousine allait-elle croire au mensonge? Ou bien allait-elle dire quelque chose du genre : _Ah je comprends, vous me faites marcher c'est ça? Je le savais que vous finiriez ensemble! _Une voiture passa devant la fenêtre et amorça un virage dans l'allée d'Hermione.

–C'est elle! Cria presque Hermione en bondissant vers l'entrée. Drago sentit son estomac se tordre et prit les béquilles qu'Hermione lui avait données au début de la semaine. Ça y est, pensa-t-il, elle est arrivée. Il alla rejoindre Hermione dans l'entrée. Celle-ci venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte à une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et au visage angélique qui lui sauta carrément au cou.

–Hermione! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir!

-Bonjour Maude, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. Dis-moi c'est ta voiture que je vois là?

-OUIIIII! Dit Maude en sautant de joie, Papa vient tout juste de me l'offrir pour mes dix-huit ans. J'ai voulu te faire la surprise en venant avec! On va pouvoir sortir et faire plein de folies toutes les deux!

-Euh en fait Maude, dit Hermione en reculant pour faire place à Drago, on sera trois. Je te présente Drago Malefoy.

Maude leva les yeux vers Drago. Elle l'observa un moment sans rien dire, jeta un œil à Hermione et un mystérieux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main vers Drago en disant d'une voix enjouée: Je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance Drago! Il lui serra la main et elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusée.  
-Drago est ici jusqu'à la fin de l'été, dit Hermione, pour un échange étudiant entre les élèves de l'école. Il vient juste d'arriver, précisa-t-elle.

-Magnifique, dit Maude avec un nouveau clin d'œil à l'intention de sa cousine, ainsi nous serons deux à te sortir de ta léthargie avancée!

-Je ne sais pas si j'irai loin avec cette jambe, commenta Drago, mais je ferai de mon mieux.

-J'en suis certaine, dit Maude en souriant, bon je vais chercher mes valises. Attendez moi mes chous!

Drago la regarda sortir avec l'impression grandissante qu'elle était un peu folle sur les bords.

-Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non, demanda Hermione.

-En effet, dit Drago, ta cousine à l'air d'être…quelqu'un de bien.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, répondit Hermione avant de sortir aider Maude.

Drago pensa que l'arrivée de la cousine tombait bien finalement. En effet, l'échange étudiant lui donnait l'excuse qu'il lui fallait pour rester un peu plus longtemps.

___Voilà Voilà! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?Bisous steffy12_


	3. Chapter 3

__Chapitre3

-Normalement, tu aurais eu la chambre d'amis, s'excusa Hermione, mais comme Drago est là, tu dormiras dans ma chambre.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, répondit Maude, remarque, l'inverse non plus ne m'aurait pas dérangé…ajouta-t-elle guettant la réaction d'Hermione.

-Maude! Dit Hermione à voix basse en rougissant, il est juste en bas, il pourrait t'entendre!

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Maude. Elle ne dit plus rien à ce sujet, mais dans sa tête, un plan machiavélique se forgeait.

-Dis-moi, Hermione, demain, un pique-nique ça te tente? Ça ne sera pas trop demandant pour Drago et ça nous feras de quoi nous occuper pour toute la journée le temps de tout préparer.

-Oh oui! Ça serait une bonne idée!

-Tiens, pose les valises là, on va aller le proposer à ton copain en bas. -Maude! C'est pas mon copain! -Ouais, ouais.» Maude sortit de la chambre et dévala les marches, suivit par Hermione. Elle trouva Drago, assis au salon en train de continuer sa lecture du livre : _Le Fantôme de l'Opéra_.

-Eh Drago, l'interpella-t-elle, un pique-nique ça te dirait?

Drago leva les yeux de son livre, l'air interrogatif. –Un pique-nique? C'est quoi ça?

-Quoi? fit Maude interloquée, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un pique-nique? De quelle planète tu viens toi?

-…

-Les parents de Drago n'aimaient pas vraiment ce genre de truc, intervint Hermione afin de dissiper l'embarras visible de son compagnon.

-Ah bon, fit Maude revenue de sa surprise, eh bien mon cher, ce sera ton baptême de pique-nique! Ce n'est pas compliqué, lui expliqua-t-elle alors, un pique-nique, c'est un repas constitué principalement de sandwichs, de crudités et quelques autres trucs, que l'on va manger dans un parc sur l'herbe à la place de rester chez soi. C'est comme une façon de passer du bon temps avec les gens qu'on aime.

-Ah bon? Fit Drago, je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant. Ça a l'air intéressant.

-Intéressant! Fit Maude en souriant, c'est super! En plus, comme c'est ton premier, on va mettre la gomme! Tu aideras même aux préparatifs! Allez, plus de temps à perdre! Hermione, vas chercher ton sac à main et Drago enfiles tes béquilles, nous sortons!

-On va où? Demanda Drago un peu chamboulé par l'enthousiasme de Maude.

-À l'épicerie, répondit celle-ci comme si c'était évident, et aussi la fruiterie et la pâtisserie pendant qu'on y est! Je vous attend dans la voiture!» Elle prit son sac et sortit précipitamment. Il y eut un moment de silence puis Drago demanda en jetant un regard à Hermione :

-C'est quoi une épicerie?

-C'est l'endroit où l'on va chercher de quoi manger quand on n'est pas sorcier.  
-Aah…euh…elle est toujours comme ça ta cousine?

-Ouaip, répondit Hermione en esquissant un sourire, tu vas t'habituer. Moi aussi ça m'a surpris au début, mais en apprenant à la connaître, j'ai découvert que c'était un amour. Tu vas la rejoindre? J'arrive dans deux minutes.

-D'accord.» Drago se leva, prit ses béquilles et sortit de la maison. Maude était déjà assise à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il s'avança vers elle, se demandant vaguement comment on embarquait dans ce genre de truc. Certaines familles de sorcier avaient bien de ces engins, mais son père avait toujours dit que ça faisait trop «moldu». Heureusement pour lui, Maude sortit en le voyant.

–Attend je vais t'aider à t'asseoir, lui dit-elle, en béquilles c'est un peu plus difficile…» Elle ouvrit la portière arrière, sans savoir que Drago, l'air de rien, observait chacun de ses gestes.

–Voilà monseigneur, dit-elle en faisant une légère révérence, vous pouvez vous asseoir.» Drago s'avança et s'assit à l'intérieur. Maude referma la portière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione sortit de la maison et vint les rejoindre. Elle contourna la voiture et s'assit aux côtés de Maude à l'avant.

–N'oubliez pas votre ceinture, les avertit celle-ci. _Ceinture?_ Pensa Drago. Il jeta un regard perdu à Hermione et celle-ci s'attacha en prenant bien son temps afin que Drago comprenne comment il fallait faire. Il observa avec attention chacun de ses gestes et fit de même avec sa ceinture. Puis, affichant un air satisfait, il annonça qu'on pouvait maintenant partir. (NDA : Ouais, ouais, tu peux vraiment être fier de savoir comment boucler ta ceinture….pfff!)

Lorsque Maude démarra sa voiture, elle rugit si fort que Drago sursauta.

–Ça dégage, avouez! Fit Maude voyant sa réaction, j'ai fait installer ça hier! Qui a dit que seulement les garçons pouvaient avoir des voitures bruyantes! Ça leur en bouche un coin lorsque je les dépasse!

-Maude…soupira Hermione en hochant la tête, quand deviendras-tu une véritable fille? Pourquoi se soucier de tout ces superflus? C'est franchement inutile…

-En fait, commenta Drago, j'aime bien mieux les bal…heu…les voitures ne sont pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agit de vitesse…

-Tu vois, dit Maude en riant, tu es la seule extraterrestre ici à ne pas te soucier de «ce genre de chose», comme tu dis.

-Hermione a toujours été différente, dit Drago avant qu'il ait pu se retenir.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers le miroir et le regarda, ne sachant que penser de ce commentaire. Pourtant, le regard qui lui fut retourné ne fut pas un regard de méchanceté ni de taquinerie…_Viendrait-il juste de me complimenter, pensa Hermione plus que surprise._ À son grand embarras, elle sentit son visage rougir et détourna rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre tout en espérant qu'aucun des deux autres passagers n'entendrait son cœur qui, sous sa poitrine, s'était mis à battre tel une horloge qu'on aurait branché sur une prise de dix mille volts.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'épicerie ne fut pas très long. Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, son cœur avait arrêté de faire des siennes et elle put entretenir un semblant de conversation avec ses compagnons pendant que son esprit ne cessaient de se répéter sans cesse _ne pas laisser aller son imagination…ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités…ne pas laisser aller son imagination…_

__Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle descendit sur le stationnement du supermarché. Elle attendit Drago et Maude, puis, tout trois se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse. Hermione pouffa lorsque le visage de Drago changea en voyant les portes automatiques s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes. Heureusement, personne d'autres ne le remarqua.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Maude attrapa immédiatement un panier et entreprit de dévaliser le comptoir à fromage. Hermione et Drago se postèrent derrière elle et entreprirent de rejeter ou accepter les différents fromages qu'elle leur présentait. Drago s'avéra être très bon à cette tâche. Étant né dans le raffiné et la gastronomie, il savait, juste à voir la couleur, la texture et l'allure et l'odeur des produits que Maude lui mettait sous le nez, lequel serait le meilleur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était chez Hermione, il se sentait réellement utile et s'en réjouissait. Il lui faisait aussi plaisir de savoir qu'il était supérieur à Hermione dans au moins un domaine. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il passait au comptoir des viandes, il lui en fit malicieusement la remarque. Elle lui répondit par un coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant mine de bouder.

–Si tu veux, fit-il en ayant l'air de lui accorder la plus grande faveur au monde, je pourrais te montrer les bases…

-N'y penses même pas, répliqua Hermione, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance plutôt que me taper ton air victorieux et triomphant pour le reste de la journée.» Il éclata de rire.

-Hey! M. Gastronomie, fit Maude un peu plus tard alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé leurs achats, il reste les pâtisseries à acheter. Vas-y donc avec ma cousine. Je vous rejoins.

–Et toi, demanda Hermione, où vas-tu?

-Au petit coin», répondit Maude en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Connaissant sa cousine comme le fond de sa poche, Hermione savait que Maude mentait…elle voulait apparemment leur donner un peu de temps seuls. Sans un mot, elle suivit pourtant Drago jusqu'au rayon pâtisserie.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis?

-…je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione scrutant pour la énième fois le comptoir d'un air indécis, je n'arrive pas à me décider… Choisis pour moi!

-…Vraiment?

-Oui, affirma Hermione, et moi, je choisirai pour toi.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais assures-toi que le truc que tu me prendras soit mangeable.

-J'ai envie de faire exactement le contraire, fit Hermione d'un air rusé. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Hermione se tourna plutôt vers le présentoir, dissimulant ainsi le trouble qu'elle ressentait à la vision divine qui venait de se manifester devant elle. _Merlin qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit comme ça,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Mais c'était Drago Malefoy…et-elle, qu'était-elle à côté de lui… Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

-Tiens, annonça-t-elle, j'ai choisis. Je prends celui-là.  
Elle pointa un éclair au café.

-Et moi je choisis celui-là, dit Drago qui, après un instant de réflexion, pointa ne mille-feuille.

-Pourquoi un mille-feuille? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

-Parce que c'est franchement chiant à manger, mais divinement bon, dit Drago en lui jetant un regard en coin. (NDA : Dites-moi que quelqu'un a saisi la métaphore!) et toi, pourquoi l'éclair au café?

-Parce que c'est la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais mangé, répondit simplement Hermione en haussant les épaules.»

Ils choisirent un autre gâteau pour Maude, puis les firent emballer. Maude les rejoignit à ce moment-là.

–Bon, vous avez terminé?demanda-t-elle. Hermione acquiesça. –Magnifique, s'exclama Maude, on va payer et on rentre! On a encore beaucoup de choses à faire!»

Le lendemain 

-Où va-t-on? demanda Drago.

Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient tous levés tôt, avaient terminé les préparatifs du pique-nique, et sauté dans la voiture. Maude conduisait, Hermione était assise à l'arrière, à côté de Drago.

-Tu verras bien, répondit-elle, c'est un endroit magnifique où Maude et moi allions souvent étant petites.

-Ça fait un bail qu'on y est pas retournée, fit Maude en donnant un coup de volant pour tourner sur un petit chemin en terre.

-Nous allons pique-niquer dans le bois, s'étonna Drago, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis en béquille?

-Mais non, nous n'allons pas dans le bois idiot, répondit Maude en roulant des yeux, maintenant ferme ton clapet et regarde autour de toi!»

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire et obéit. Décidément, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Bientôt, les arbres s'espacèrent laissant découvrir à leurs yeux un immense parc s'étendant à perte de vue. Des aires de jeux étaient bondés d'enfants courant dans tout les sens, jouant à chat et se cachant derrière les arbres et les poubelles une lueur de malice dans le regard, des familles jouaient au «freesbee» (NDA :vous savez, la soucoupe qu'on lance dans les airs à l'horizontal soit au chien ou à nos amis…lol) saluant de temps à autres des connaissances passant sur la rivière dans de petites barques ou des pédalos.

Maude gara sa voiture dans l'aire réservée à cet effet.

-Tout le monde descend, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée juste avant de se ruer hors de son siège avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Hermione alla l'aider à sortir les provisions du coffre arrière pendant que Drago descendait lui aussi de la voiture. Il semblait avoir perdu momentanément l'usage de la parole. Il restait debout, appuyé sur ses béquilles, à observer le parc d'un air béat.

Hermione s'approcha de lui.  
-C'est beau hein, fit-elle.

-Beau? Nan…

-Pardon?

-Je blague, dit Drago, c'est plus que beau. Je comprends que tu aies aimé cet endroit étant jeune. J'aurais adoré avoir en avoir un semblable pour y passer mes journée…

-Ce n'était pas le cas ? La propriété du manoir Malefoy est pourtant très grande…

-Oh elle l'est…mais tu sais le bonheur pur et simple qu'on ressent en s'amusant comme tous ceux que tu vois en ce moment, je ne l'ai jamais connu…

-Eh bien aujourd'hui tu es accompagné du meilleur duo dont on peut rêver lorsqu'il s'agit de s'amuser avec deux bouts de bois et un peu d'air frais!  
Sans blague? Fit Drago avec un regard narquois, toi, Miss c'est-pas-le-moment-de-déconner est capable de faire ça?

-Je pense que tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, Non? fit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux. Moi je suis plutôt du genre à penser qu'il a un moment pour «déconner» comme tu dis, et un pour travailler.

-D'accord, d'accord, s'empressa de dire Drago, je retire ce que j'ai dit!»

-Alors! Cria Maude déjà assez loin devant eux, vous venez ou vous comptez rester là à bavarder sur une aire de ciment où il la température monte à 30 degrés en l'espace de 10 secondes?

-On vient, on vient, cria Hermione en retour, allez, fit-elle en lançant un regard à Drago, c'est l'heure de la leçon. Cours 101 sur la façon de s'amuser avec deux toquées! Observe et apprend.»

Deux minutes plus tard, tout trois s'installaient au pied d'un chêne au bord de l'eau. Sur une nappe à carreaux (qu'Hermione avait trouvée dans la lingerie) ils disposèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté la veille. Drago s'était appuyé au tronc de l'arbre et avait déposé ses béquilles à côté de lui. Hermione était assise à sa droite, et Maude, à sa gauche.

Le repas fut amusant. En plein milieu, alors que Maude expliquait à Drago ce qu'était le football, Hermione lui lança malencontreusement un bout de pain qu'elle destinait aux canards, un peu plus loin. Avant même que la fautive ait pu s'excuser, Maude le lui renvoya.

Ce fut le début d'une «mini-guerre» de lançage de pain. Les deux opposantes riaient tellement que leurs projectiles n'atteignaient que rarement leur cible, rebondissant plutôt sur les pauvres canards, Drago…et encore Drago.

-TOUTES SUR LE BLOND! Hurla alors Maude.  
Hermione et elle changèrent de cible et mitraillèrent le Serpentard. Celui-ci, ne voyant aucune autre issue, ne tarda pas à répliquer.

La bataille ne s'arrêta que lorsque la réserve de pain fut à sec. Entre temps, les canards à qui le pain était destiné au tout début avaient quitté la rivière. Ils se promenaient maintenant autour d'eux, farfouillant dans l'herbe à la recherche de morceaux de pain perdus. Hermione et Maude, malgré leur nombre supérieur, étaient celles qui avaient reçu le plus de projectiles. En riant, elles secouèrent leurs cheveux et jetèrent les morceaux restants aux nombreux gourmands palmés les entourant.

-Je pense que nos amis sont heureux, commenta Maude, pendant qu'il y en a autant, je vais les prendre en photos.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son appareil.

-En reste-t-il encore, demanda Hermione à Drago en montrant ses cheveux du doigt.

-Tu parles du pain, répondit celui-ci, Oui…

-Raah, où ça? Enlèves-le s'il-te-plaît, sinon les canards vont me dévorer!»

Drago avança la main et enleva les morceaux restants. Au moment où il enlevait le dernier, un flash retentit.

-Je vous ai eu! Lança Maude de derrière son appareil dirigé vers eux, la photo va être superbe!

-N'étais-tu pas censée photographier les canards, dit Hermione essayant de ne pas montrer la gêne qui l'envahissait.

-J'avais trouvé mieux, dit Maude avec un air malicieux, et puis c'était trop tentant! Bon, on joue aux cartes maintenant?

_Voilà!C'est fini! Je sais, vous allez dire que ce chapitre n'était pas très long, mais c'est la vie! Lol Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je posterai la suite sans tarder! Allez, je vous laisse! Bisous steffy12_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre4: C'est ce qu'on peut appeler le destin  
1ère partie_

_Flash-back_

-COMMENT? IL S'EST QUOI?

-É...Échappé, monseigneur, bégaya le Mangemort en se recrovillant sur lui-même.  
-COMMENT EST-CE POSSIBLE? QUI L'A LAISSÉ FUIR?  
-Ma...Macnair et Goyle, répondit le Mangemort en baissant la tête, ils le ramenaient d'une séance de torture...

-Qu'on me les amène immédiatement!

-Mon...monseigneur c'est impossible...

-Comment ça?

-Ils sont morts tous les deux, maître...

Voldemort inspira profondément. Ce garçon lui avait donné beaucoup plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Il fallait l'éliminer au plus vite. Les yeux allumés d'une colère terrible, il s'exclama :

-J'exige qu'on retrouve ce traître! Bella!

-Oui, maître, fit une silhouette sortant d'un coin reculé de la salle.

-Retrouve le moi…

Un rictus sordide tordit la bouche de Bellatrix Lestrange : -C'est comme si c'était fait, maître. » Puis elle s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée noire.

_Fin du flash-back_

Drago se réveilla en sueur. Une fois de plus…ce cauchemar. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître devant Hermione, celui-ci hantait toujours ses nuits. Avec un soupir, il se redressa dans son lit et se massa le cou. Ces images, si horribles qui trottaient dans sa tête, il doutait pouvoir un jour les oublier. _Maman…_Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se mouillèrent, sa bouche se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Il laissa échapper un sanglot.

Doucement, une main fraîche vint se poser sur son épaule nue. Il sursauta violemment, attrapa d'un geste cette main et la ramena brusquement dans le dos de son propriétaire.

-Aïe! Drago ce n'est que moi, articula péniblement une voix féminine, tu me fais mal…

-Hermione! Le blond relâcha sa prise et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Une Hermione en pyjama lilas se massait le bras, le visage tendu de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Désolée, dit la brune, je t'ai entendu crier…je…j'ai cru…

-Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Drago embarrassé en détournant la tête, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ça va ton bras?

-Il avait l'air terrifiant, ton cauchemar, insista Hermione ignorant la question, je t'entends chaque nuit tu sais…

Drago serra les dents. Oui, il l'était. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, les larmes remontèrent dans ses yeux.

-Tu sais…murmura Hermione, je…je peux t'écouter…enfin…

Drago ne répondit pas. Voulait-il en parler? Cela signifiait tout revivre…encore une fois. Pourtant, quelque part en lui, il savait que cela pourrait le soulager de parler.

Hermione attendait, mais voyant que Drago ne bougeait toujours pas, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, une main brûlante la retint.

-Reste…

Cette même main la tira vers le lit. Drago se poussa vers la gauche, laissant assez d'espace pour que la Gryffondor puisse s'asseoir. Elle prit place, le cœur étrangement battant.

Puis, Drago raconta. Son changement de camp découvert, sa fuite, sa capture, la mort de sa mère afin de le punir, son père qui pour la première fois de sa vie accompli un geste bien en se jetant devant sa femme pour recevoir le sort mortel à sa place. _Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien donné en fin de compte si ce n'est que retarder sa mort, mais c'était tout de même ça. Son rire ensuite, son rire à Lui, qui trouvait ce revirement de situation parfaitement amusant, Ses yeux rouges qui s'étaient tournés vers lui, trop horrifié de l'horreur qui s'offrait à ses yeux pour pouvoir bouger,sa baguette qui s'était levé, lui qui avait fermé les yeux en attente de la mort, mort qui n'était jamais venue. Une douleur atroce l'avait remplacée. Le Doloris du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Lui, riait. Deux cadavres et un homme torturé et il riait…froidement, férocement, cruellement. Sa vue qui se brouillait par la douleur…le noir. La cellule miteuse dans lequel il avait été jeté, à moitié mort. Le désir de combattre qui s'était éveillé en lui à ce moment là…l'occasion s'était présentée un peu plus tard. Goyle et Macnair, deux colosses sans cervelle. Cela avait été si facile de voler la baguette de l'un , de les stupéfixer et de s'enfuir par la suite…transplaner avait été plus difficile…très douloureux. La sensation froide de l'asphalte mouillée…puis le noir complet._

Son corps frémissait, la sueur perlait sur son front et coulait le long de son visage et son cou. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu le Serpentard dans un tel état. Mue par un sentiment soudain, elle le prit par les épaules et l'attira vers elle. Il n'offrit aucune résistance et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la rouge et or. Instinctivement, celle-ci referma ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, lui sanglotant silencieusement, elle, larmes aux yeux, touchée par l'horreur que son ancien pire ennemi avait vécue. Les heures passèrent. Ils s'étaient endormis, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, elle, un bras par-dessus lui, le serrant contre elle, lui, blottit, tel un homme qui avait enfin laissé tomber toute les défenses accumulées depuis l'enfance.

_2__ème__ partie_

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Hermione ouvrit lentement un œil. Elle ne reconnut d'abord pas le décor, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête. À ses côtés, totalement à l'abandon, Drago Malefoy dormait paisiblement. Hermione se surprit à admirer ce visage détendu, dépourvu de tout mépris, de toute impassibilité feinte, de sentir ce torse chaud contre elle, de voir ces cheveux soyeux onduler au rythme de sa respiration. Le cœur de la Gryffondor se mit soudainement à battre et une émotion troublante l'envahit. Elle se sentait bien, ne voulait pas que cet instant s'arrête. Elle redoutait cependant le réveil du vert et argent…le sachant orgueilleux, elle avait peur qu'il ait honte de sa faiblesse de la veille. À contre-coeur, elle s'extirpa du lit, prenant milles précautions afin de ne pas le réveiller. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Avec un soupir, elle descendit à la cuisine. Un café ne pourrait qu'être bienvenu.

_2__ème__ partie_

Drago ouvrit les yeux. Dehors, le soleil se levait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant la réalité le rattraper lentement. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit d'abord. Quel crétin! Il s'était laissé aller devant elle! Lui, Drago Malefoy s'était permis d'être faible devant elle…puis, il se rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Hermione ne s'était pas moquée de lui. Elle…

_Des bras qui l'entourent, le serrent, une voix qui lui murmure que tout ira bien, qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. _

Elle l'avait consolé, rassuré. À vrai dire, il s'était senti si bien dans ses bras, blotti contre son cœur battant, ses cheveux lui caressant le front. Sans retenue, il s'était appuyé contre elle, savourant ce contact chaud, ce souffle doux sur sa nuque. Il s'était senti vivant, en sécurité, son cœur battait doucement et violemment à la fois. Et bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise à ce souvenir, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione avait réussi à apaiser totalement sa douleur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'était senti merveilleusement bien.  
_  
_Il s'assit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le sentiment de bien-être l'habitait encore. Poussé par une envie soudaine, il se leva, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et dévala (enfin…à son rythme de convalescent) les marches. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de la cuisine. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire? Allait-elle amener d'elle-même le sujet ou ferait-elle comme si de rien n'était? En fait, il ne savait laquelle des deux options il préférerait…

Alors qu'il restait planté là tel un arbre qui prend racine, la porte s'ouvrit et une Hermione, tasse de café à la main, apparue.

-Oh…fit-elle.

-B…bonjour, bégaya Drago, embarrassé.

-Bonjour, dit Hermione dans le même état, tu…tu veux un café?

-Oh! Oui, volontiers…

_Tiens, prend celui-ci, articula rapidement la brune, je vais m'en faire un autre.

-Non, laisse, refusa Drago en repoussant la tasse, je veux dire…j'aimerais apprendre à me servir de la machine, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh euh…oui d'accord, répondit Hermione surprise, je te montre alors.

Elle pivota sur elle-même, se dirigea vers la cafetière. Le blond la suivit, se maudissant pour sa réplique pitoyable…il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il s'approcha néanmoins.

-Alors tu vois, tu prend le pot à café qui est là, tu en prends une cuillerée environ, puis tu verses l'eau ici…

-Hermione? Laissa tomber Drago n'y tenant plus.

-Oui?

__-…pour…pour cette nuit…je…merci.

-Ce n'était rien, ça m'a fait plaisir…enfin pas plaisir, s'entortilla la Gryffondor vraisemblablement gênée, tu comprends…

Ils étaient proches tout les deux. Elle, le pot de café dans une main, l'autre tripotant ses boucles nerveusement, lui, debout, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Ils se regardèrent un moment. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et elle se maudissait de sentir le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle voulait courir loin, mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais aussi fuir à toutes jambes. Pour Drago, c'était presque la même chose. Le sentiment qui l'envahissait l'effrayait, mais le fascinait également. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se pencha vers elle, et, du bout des lèvres, déposa un baiser sur celle de la rouge et or. Contre toute attente, celle-ci n'offrit aucune résistance. Elle ferma les yeux, et répondit même au baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entremèlèrent, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle l'enlaça doucement.

Un bruit retentit soudain derrière la porte de la cuisine. Ils se séparèrent brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit et Maude ébouriffée fit son entrée accompagnée d'un «Bonjooooour» retentissant. Ils tentèrent de reprendre contenance, mais ne furent pas assez rapides pour que l'arrivante ne remarque rien. Elle fut cependant assez discrète pour ne rien relever.

Hermione prit les devant : -Je…montrais à Drago comment se servir de notre machine à café.

Maude observa la scène avec une mine non-dupe. Sa cousine rouge comme un homard, son compagnon torse nu, la respiration haletante, les deux avec de airs de coupables.

-Je vois, fit-elle, et bien puisque tu t'en fait une tasse, tu peux m'en faire une aussi?

-Oui, si tu n'es pas trop exigeante, répondit Drago, retrouvant l'usage de la parole. Lui et Hermione s'affairèrent. Elle finit de lui montrer comment utiliser la machine. Cependant, on pouvait clairement percevoir la tension qui régnait entre eux. Chaque frôlement de leurs corps leur faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Si une personne à l'ouïe extrêmement fine était passée dans le coin, elle aurait certainement entendu le rythme frénétique de deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson.

_Ouuuuuh! Quand je me relis je suis toute énervée! Enfin le premier baiser! J'avais tellement hâte de l'écrire! Laissez-moi vos commentaires! Bisous steffy12_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-Bella l'a retrouvé, maître, annonça le mangemort en s'inclinant bas.

-Bien. Où est-il?

-Chez la sang-de-bourbe, amie de Potter. Hermione Granger, monseigneur, répondit le mangemort avec un dégoût apparent.

-Comme c'est brillant…vraiment je comprends que Bella ait eu de la difficulté à le retrouver…

-Elle attend, monseigneur, votre autorisation pour attaquer. Il va sans dire que la sang-de-bourbe a certainement une protection élevée.

-Oui…envoie-lui des renforts. Il ne faudrait pas que l'ordre puisse être informé de notre présence avant que le travail ne soit terminé.

-N'avez-vous pas peur de précipiter les choses…nous pouvons attendre qu'il soit seul, en dehors de la demeure…

-Non! Il pourrait décider de révéler beaucoup de nos secrets à l'ordre, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Nous le tuons, et la sang-de-bourbe ainsi que quiconque se mettra sur notre chemin. Prépare un groupe. Vous attaquerez demain soir.

-Oui maître.» Le Mangemort se retira.

Voldemort fit un geste. Une silhouette noire se détacha de la pénombre d'un coin de la salle.

-Va avec eux. Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

-Bien monseigneur.»

Partie 2

Je te l'ai dit, il ne s'est rien passé!

-Hermione tu mens déjà très mal, n'essaie pas en plus de me mentir à moi, gronda Maude.

-…

-Tu l'aimes, je le vois dans tes yeux.

-…oui.

-Et alors! Où est le problème?

-C'est compliqué. Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Dire la vérité à sa cousine impliquait avouer le mensonge de l'échange.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit…Je connaissais déjà Drago avant l'échange.

-Honnêtement, je m'en doutais. Il correspondait tellement avec la description du mec dont tu m'avais parlé. J'ai été très offusquée que tu me crois si dupe avec ton histoire d'échange. J'ignore pourquoi il est ici en réalité, et en fait je m'en fiche un peu! Ce dont je me fiche moins, c'est de te voir saboter tes chances de vivre une belle histoire d'amour tout ça à cause de ta peur de foncer.

Mais… Je t'ai dit que nous nous détestions, mais c'était plus que ça…nous appartenons à deux modes de vie complètement différents.

-Et alors? Vos regards, votre façon d'agir, vos échanges en disent long! J'ignore peut-être la nature de votre passé, mais je vois celle de votre présent. Et ce que je vois c'est de l'amour!

-bien…

-RIEN! S'exclama Maude enflammée, le passé c'est le passé! Ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure c'était loin d'être de la haine, ma belle!

-Tu nous as vus? Hermione releva la tête.

-Pas vus de mes yeux, mais je devine assez bien.

-Il m'a embrassé, lâcha Hermione rosissant.

-Voilà. Éprouves-tu toujours de la haine pour lui?

Hermione réfléchit : récemment, et plus particulièrement la veille, elle avait découvert un autre homme. Un fils aimant, un homme courageux qui avait osé défier un mage puissant, pour sauver les siens, sauver un idéal, pas un orgueilleux méchant et hautain.

-Je vois à ton air que non, ma chérie, fit Maude en lui caressant les cheveux telle une mère. Laisse ton cœur s'ouvrir à ce que tu ressens aujourd'hui pour lui, sans laisser le passé entacher tes sentiments. Il mérite au moins une chance non?

-…oui.répondit Hermione esquissant un sourire.

-Bon tu vois! S'exclama Maude redevenue joyeuse, maintenant comment faire? Le premier pas est fait. Je propose un souper romantique! Ne t'inquiète pas! Je me charge de tout!»

Maude partit en coup de vent, avant que la brune n'ait réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit. Cette dernière réalisa, trop tard, la signification de ses paroles. –_Meeeeerde!_ Sa cousine, trop emballée, allait encore en faire trop! Hermione n'aimait pas qu'on fasse les choses à sa place, surtout sur le plan amoureux!

Elle devait agir. Sans plus attendre, elle descendit en trombe et fit irruption dans la cuisine…pour tomber sur Drago en grande conversation avec Maude.

-Oh Hermione, fit cette dernière, je viens de proposer mon idée de souper à Dragp et il est d'accord.

-ah…ah oui?

-Oui! Un souper chic, élégant, pour le plaisir c'est une super idée non?

Drago approuva d'un mouvement de la tête. –Pourquoi pas, dit-il.

-Oh euh, bien, bafouilla la brune voyant que de toute façon elle arrivait trop tard.

-Et je pense que Drago pourrait sans problème emprunter une cravate et une chemise à ton père Hermione.

-Oui, c'est certain…

Hermione avait compris le plan de sa cousine. Organiser le souper et les laisser en plan ensuite! Quel coup bas!

-Bien! Je propose de commander chez un traiteur! Je n'ai aucun talent culinaire et d'après le goût du café de Drago, je doute que lui non plus. Quant à toi, ma cousine, on n'en parle pas…

-Hé!

Partie 3

-Je te hais.

-Je sais…

-Vraiment.

-Mais oui…tu as fini?

-Non.

-Oui tu as fini. J'entre.»d

Maude poussa la porte de la chambre et vit une Hermione, habillée, coiffée, maquillée, un air boudeur étampé au visage, assise sur le bout de son lit.

-Mais tu es magnifique! Je savais que cette robe t'irait à merveille!

Maude avait en effet prêté à sa cousine une de ses robes. D'un beau prune, il rehaussait la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de la brunette, faisant également ressortir son hâle d'été.

-Allez! Tu ne vas quand même pas bouder toute la soirée! Ça serait dommage pour Drago.

-grrrrr…

-Alors! Vous faites quoi? Retentit une voix en bas de l'escalier.

-On arrive! Bouges toi 'mione!

-Ouais, ouais…»

Partie 4

-Je suis vraiment désolée, fit Maude affichant un air penaud, mais je ne peux pas refuser cette invitation…

-Nous comprenons, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Drago, un rencart, même à la dernière minute, c'est un rencart.

-pffff, ne pu s'empêcher de souffler Hermione.

-Je rentrerai probablement tard, s'excusa encore Maude, par chance au moins, je suis déjà habillée en conséquence.

-C'est une belle coïncidence en effet, acquiesça Drago.

_Coïncidence mon œil_! Pensa Hermione. Elle doutait que sa cousine ait vraiment un rencart.

-Bon, allez! Je me sauve. Bonne soirée quand même!»

Non sans lancer un clin d'œil furtif à sa cousine, Maude passa la porte. Sa voiture rugit quelques instant plus tard et le son vrombissant du moteur s'éloigna jusqu'à devenir inaudible.

-Bon…on fait quoi alors? Demanda Drago brisant le silence.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était trop absorbée par des idées vengeresses pour noter que le blond avait parlé.

-hum…ça va Hermione?

-Huh? Fit la nommée, oh oui ça va…n ous nous sommes un peu disputé Maude et moi tout à l'heure…mais ça va maintenant, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Ah, bien mieux.

-Quoi?

-Ton sourire, expliqua le vert et argent en souriant, il va bien mieux avec ta robe.

-Merci, rougit Hermione, tu es bien toi aussi…je veux dire…élégant.

C'était vrai. Bon, la chemise ne tombait pas exactement bien, mais la cravate vert tirant sur le gris allait chercher merveilleusement la couleur des yeux du serpentard.

-merci. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas porté ce genre de vêtements…On va manger…je meurs de faim.

-Oui.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Drago n'avait plus besoin de béquilles, c'est à peine s'il boitait maintenant. D'un pas vif, il devança Hermione, pour tirer sa chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

-Oh…merci monsieur, fit celle-ci, impressionnée.

-J'ai été bien élevé, expliqua Drago, je connais mes bonnes manières.

Il versa d'abord un peu de vin dans la coupe d'Hermione, puis s'assit et s'en versa aussi.

-Santé! Fit Hermione.

-Oui…à ce propos, justement, fit Drago en bougeant sur sa chaise, je vais mieux maintenant et je…

Il marqua une pause.

-Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli. Mais…je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité. Et puis, ils me rechercheront sûrement, s'ils ne le font pas déjà…

-Tu es protégé si tu restes ici, dit Hermione, et puis s'ils arrivaient à te retrouver, ils leur faudrait entrer d'abord ce qu'ils ne peuvent faire sans enlever tous les sorts mis en place par l'ordre et si par miracle ils y arrivaient, une alarme se déclencherait et des membres de l'ordre arriveraient aussitôt.

-Justement, je ne crois pas que s'ils me voient ici, ils me prennent pour un ami, laissa tomber Drago. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais leur parler avant…mais en dehors de chez toi…je ne veux pas te compromettre auprès d'eux…

-Je suis responsable de mes propres actes Drago, répliqua Hermione d'un ton ferme, et je les assume totalement. Je t'ai accueilli chez moi et je ne le regrette pas et ne considère pas avoir quelque chose à me reprocher.

_En effet, _pensa-t-elle_, j'ai agit avec mon instinct. J'ai agit pour sauver une personne. Et j'ai bien fait._

-Nous allons leur parler. Je vais leur expliquer. Dumbledore comprendra. Il comprend toujours.

-Peut-être…

Drago avait un air fatigué.

-Je suis las de me cacher, finit-il par dire, las d'être pris pour un lâche…

-Tu n'en es pas un, objecta Hermione fermement, tu es une personne au contraire très courageuse! Tu as vécu des horreurs inimaginables et tu n'as jamais laissé tomber! Tu t'es opposé à ses ordres!

Des larmes firent leur apparition dans ses yeux. –Tu n'es pas un lâche, continua-t-elle, un gamin qui a vécu dans un monde hermétique et qui a grandit entouré de préjugés peut-être, mais pas un lâche!

Effaré de la voir pleurer, Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il dit : Je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre un jour Hermione Granger me complimenter de cette façon. Encore moins la voir pleurer pour moi…pas par ma faute, mais pour moi, tout simplement.»

Hermione se leva à son tour. –Je…je ne veux pas que tu partes…je, articula-t-elle incapable de se taire plus longtemps.

Elle leva son regard vers lui. Dans la pénombre du soir, ses yeux brillaient. La même émotion que le précédent matin les envahit à nouveau. Incertains, ils approchèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre. Puis, doucement, leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de passions. Enlacés, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, pour reprendre leurs souffles, leurs yeux brillaient, leurs peaux brûlaient.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. Laissa tomber Hermione, entre deux inspirations.

-Aussi surprenant que ce soit, je suis aussi amoureux de toi, répondit Drago dans le même état.

Hermione sourit. –Qui aurait cru?

Drago haussa les épaules, esquissant un plus grand sourire encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrivera maintenant? Demanda la brune.

-Je ne sais pas…est-ce vraiment important?

-euh…

-S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise durant mon séjour en cellule, murmura Drago en se rapprochant d'elle à nouveau, c'est que chaque moment est important. Trop se poser de questions sur l'avenir est inutile…car il est imprévisible.

-Oui, comprit Hermione, le cœur battant.

-Et en ce moment, je suis heureux. D'être ici. D'avoir, par le plus grand des hasards, atterrit chez toi il y a déjà presque trois semaines. J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses cet été…et Je veux vous aider. Je veux changer.

-Pas changer, corrigea Hermione, au contraire : redevenir celui que tu es, ici, fit-elle en posant une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme, celui que je connais maintenant.

Drago prit cette main dans les siennes. Ils allaient s'embrasser une deuxième fois, lorsqu'un bruit de quelque chose qu'on casse se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, demanda Drago, soudain alerte.

-c'est peut-être Pattenrond…ou Maude qui revient, avança Hermione peu convaincue. Pattenrond serait sorti en trombe de la maison, trop peureux, et Maude se serait annoncée…

-Sort ta baguette, ordonna Dragp, et reste derrière moi.

-Ce n'est pas très logique, argumenta Hermione obéissant tout de même, tu n'as pas…

-Chut.

Drago s'avança lentement, d'un pas silencieux, vers la maison. Hermione le suivit, incertaine. Un second bruit se fit entendre. Plus près. Hermione serra sa baguette dans sa main. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Maude. Elle aurait minimalement allumé. On n'y voyait rien.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle lança un sort silencieux de détection. Si ami : lumière bleue, si ennemi : rouge.

Une lueur bleue apparue. Drago commença à la pousser sur le côté :-Cache-toi! Murmura-t-il.

-Non, laisse! C'est moi qui ait lancé un sort!

Hermione lança à voix haute : -Ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer sans frapper!

-Hermione? Où es-tu? Demanda la voix de Remus Lupin.

-À l'arrière, répondit la brune tout en gardant sa baguette haute.

-Qui est avec toi? Appela la voix toujours loin.

-Un ami, pourquoi? Montrez-vous voyons!

Des pas se firent entendre. Hermione mit sa baguette en joue. On ne sait jamais, pensa-t-elle. À ses côtés, Drago s'approcha de la porte et se cacha derrière l'embrasure, près à bondir en cas de besoin.

-Nul besoin de pointer ta baguette sur moi Hermione, fit la voix de Remus qui se rapprochait, je suis Remus Lupin, loup-garou et futur papa d'un beau petit garçon.

Soulagée, Hermione baissa légèrement sa baguette. Le visage souriant du professeur sortit de la pénombre.

-Et je suis Hermione Granger, récita la brune, deuxième meilleure élève de votre cours de troisième année, professeur.

-Je ne dirais pas ça, miss Granger. Vous étiez très douée aussi.

-Bonjour professeur, les interrompit Drago, toujours au côté de la porte.

Tout se passa très vite : D'un mouvement rapide, Lupin pivota sur lui-même, un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette, pour aller heurter un mur transparent et rebondir ensuite vers lui, qui l'évita de justesse.

-NON! Hurla Hermione se jetant devant Drago avant que le professeur n'eut pu jeter un second sort, IL EST DE NOTRE CÔTÉ!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Hermione et écarte-toi, répondit la voix de Tonks, qui sortait de la porte de la cuisine à son tour.

-Je vous le jure, implora Hermione les regardant à tour de rôle, laissez-moi le temps de vous expliquer…

-Non! Répliqua Lupin le regard dur, on nous a avertit que les Mangemorts planifiaient une visite ici, et nous en trouvons un.

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, opposa Drago d'un ton ferme en s'avançant lentement devant Hermione malgré ses protestations silencieuses, il y a une explication à tout cela. Mais si vous dites que des Mangemorts vont venir ici, alors c'est pour moi. Alors je vais m'en aller…

-Ne sois pas stupide Drago, s'opposa vivement Hermione, seul tu ne pourras pas leur échapper. Nous, nous pourrons t'aider.

-Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps…

-Un instant, coupa brusquement Tonks, depuis combien de temps est-il ici?

Embarrassée, Hermione tarda à répondre. Avant qu'elle n'eut pu formuler une réponse, une explosion se fit entendre au loin. Tous sursautèrent.

-Ils sont là, partons, urgea Tonks, élevant un sort protecteur en travers de la porte.

-Pas sans Drago, objecta Hermione, férocement.

-Hermione je peux très bien, intervint le blond, mais elle le coupa :

-Taie-toi! Tu viens! Qu'ils ou que toi le vouliez ou non!

-Bien, fit Remus, pressé, il vient avec nous…mais ligoté.

-C'est d'accord, répondit Drago en baissant les bras.

Sans attendre, Lupin fit sortir de sa baguette des cordes qui allèrent s'enrouler autour des poignets et des chevilles du blond. Puis, Tonks attrapa Hermione par le bras et transplana. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée de la maison des Grangers volait en éclat et un groupe de silhouettes masquées et habillées de noir s'engouffrait à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange poussait un cri perçant de rage.

Partie 4

-Où est-il? Où est-il?

-Je suis ici, Hermione, derrière toi.

Le groupe avait transplané près du 12 Square Grimmaud. Hermione ne voyait pas Drago, Tonks la tirant toujours en avant, mais elle entendait des pas derrière elle.

-Drago, je vais devoir te jeter un deuxième sort, dit Remus, pour la sécurité, tu comprends.

-Je comprends, l'entendit Hermione répondre.

Un éclair blanc éclaira, l'espace d'un instant, la rue. Le groupe ne s'était pas arrêté. Il s'engagea dans l'allée de la maison. Remus déverrouilla la porte silencieusement et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Tonks s'arrêta dans le hall, mais Lupin continua sa route et disparut derrière la porte qui menait à la cuisine, quelque chose dans les bras.

-Où va-t-il?s'enquit Hermione, retenue par Tonks et où est Drago?

Celle-ci répondit, l'air concentrée : -Il va vérifier vos dires, Hermione. Drago va subir un interrogatoire. Remus l'a simplement métamorphosé…en chat il me semble…

-Quoi?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si Remus l'a amené jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il vous croit. Il va simplement s'assurer de la fiabilité de Drago.

Hermione était toujours inquiète, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Il fallait s'en remettre à la bonne foi de son ancien professeur.

-De notre côté, continua Tonks, nous allons discuter au salon. Tu vas nous expliquer en détail ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ta rencontre avec le jeune Malefoy.

-Oui, répondit Hermione, soudain lasse. Elle suivit Tonks au salon.

Partie 5

Deux heures plus tard, après un long monologue de la jeune Gryffondor souvent entrecoupé de questions de la part des membres de l'ordre présents (c'est-à-dire Tonks, Kingsley, Molly et Arthur) ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny, elle conclut :-Voilà. Vous savez tout. J'ai agi selon ce que mon instinct me disait de faire. Si je ne vous en avais pas averti avant, c'est que je redoutais une réaction semblable à celle-ci.

-Tu as agi imprudemment, jeune fille, dit M. Weasley, j'espère que tu en es consciente!

-Cependant, intervint Tonks en levant une main apaisante, ce qui est fait est fait. Il est inutile de revenir en arrière. Si le jeune Malefoy s'avère être de bonne foi, alors cela changera beaucoup de choses pour nous.

-Mais dans le cas contraire, intervint Harry le regard dur. Il était assis en face d'Hermione, sur la causeuse en compagnie de Ron et Ginny.

-Je ne regrette rien, coupa Hermione en fixant son meilleur ami des yeux, et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aurais aidé s'il avait cogné à ta porte.»

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce sans que personne ne la retienne. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Lupin, qui refermait la porte de la cuisine. Il avait les traits tirés. Avant qu'elle n'eut pu ouvrir la bouche, il dit : -Tout va bien Hermione. Ton ami est avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ils discutent, tout simplement.

-Dumbledore est ici?

-Oui, il est venu lorsque je l'ai averti de la présence de Drago. Le professeur Rogue l'a accompagné. Il se trouve qu'il a été témoin du changement de camp de M. Malefoy et qu'il soutient tous ses dires. C'est lui qui nous a averti de l'attaque imminente des Mangemorts chez toi. Nous n'étions simplement pas certains du camp auquel Drago avait finalement choisi d'appartenir. Mais tout ira bien maintenant, conclut-il en posant sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille, je vais aller avertir les autres.

Hermione soupira. Elle était soulagée. Soudain, elle se rappela de quelque chose :-Et ma maison? Et ma cousine? Elle devait revenir ce soir après le souper!

-Dumbledore nous a averti que le ministère était déjà présent. Il semblerait que tout soit sous contrôle. Mais il n'a pas parlé de ta cousine…Je vais me renseigner ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci…»

-Hermione? La nommée se retourna. Ginny se tenait dans le couloir, derrière elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Harry et mon frère…ça leur prendra du temps, mais ils s'en remettront.

-Merci Ginny, répondit la brune avec un regard doux.

-Donc…euh, continua la rouquine l'œil pétillant, tu veux me raconter comment ça s'est passé? Je veux dire ton exposé de tout à l'heure manquait cruellement de détails…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Hermione éclata de rire. –Oui je te raconte.

-On va s'installer en haut?


End file.
